I'm Pregnant
by Mckennagilday18
Summary: Set when Spencer is pregnant with her first children.Well everything go right with them find out!
1. I'm Pregnant Part 1

(Takes place when Toby and Spencer have their first child)  
She was late on her period she knows how this is gonna go she is gonna think that she is pregnant. But it's just gonna be a false that's why hasn't told Toby yet things have finally started better between them and she doesn't want to ruin it. She is so in love with him and she doesn't want it to end. Just to make sure she wasn't she went to the store and got four tests and she went back to her barn and she took one and it was positive and she took the other three and they were positive too.

Then she heard someone come in and she heard the voice say spence and she knew right then and there that it was Toby and she got the tests put it all the boxes and went out to find Toby.

She was nervous to tell him the news she was afraid of how he would react to the news.

"Hey tobes how was your day," She asked.

"It was okay how was yours?" He asked.

"It was good." she answers. She was so nervous she just really hopes that he doesn't notice how she is acting. But she wasn't doing a very good job of hiding her nerves.

"Spence what's wrong?" He asked.

"There is something I need to tell you." she said.

"What is it?" He asked.

Instead of saying anything she just gave him the box with the texts in them.

He looked inside of the box and took each test out one at a time. He looked at each test as he put them down on the table and then he looked at Spencer and he didn't know what to say.

"How long have you known Spencer?" he said.

"I just found out today because of how late I was on my period." She said.

"Did you make a doctor's' appointment to see if you are really pregnant?"He asked.

"Yes I just got off the phone with the doctor's." She said.

"Also what are you thinking about doing if you are?"He asked.

"I am thinking about keeping it.."She said.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Toby i could never get rid of it and I really want this baby."she said.

"Spence..Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm sure."she said.

"Okay when is it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow at noon."She said.

"Okay."he said.

(The Next Day)

They walked into the hospital hand in hand. After they checked in with the filled out all the paperwork they were called for there check-up.

"Hello Miss Hastings I'm Nurse Gilday and I will be checking up on your baby and this must be the father am I right?"the Nurse asked.

"Yes I'm her boyfriend Toby." he said.

" Nice to meet you both." she said.

"Okay now let's check up on this baby I'm gonna put this clear stuff on your belly be aware it's really cold ." Nurse GIlday said.

"Okay."Spencer said.

"Okay there is definitely a baby in there I can hear the heartbeat can you hear it?" the nurse asked.

Toby choking up said. "Yea I hear it."

"It's the most amazing sound ever." Spencer said.

"Okay it's seems you are 5 weeks so if you don't want to…"but she was cut.

"We are gonna keep this baby all the way to 9 months." Spencer said.

"Okay well our be right back with the pictures how many do you want?"She asked.

"Umm ….10 please?' Toby said.

"Okay i will be back."she said.

"We are having a baby Toby.." spencer said.

"We are." he said smiling as he kissed Spencer.

They pulled away and the nurse came in and she gave them the pictures and the pills for the baby.

"Good luck." She said.

"Thanks" Toby said.

They walked out hand in hand and when they finally made it to the car they drove off.

"Toby we have to tell them,"Spencer said.

"I know who should we tell first?" Toby asked.

"Probably my Parents,"Spencer said.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked.

"I'm sure." Spencer said.

"Okay then," Toby said.


	2. Telling Our Parents

He made the turn down her street and then he turned into the driveway he parked the car got out of the car went to Spencer's side opened and he took her hand and then went inside and her parents were in the kitchen talking about what they need to do know that she is the new senator of the state.

"Hi Spencer daring." Her dad said.

"Hey mom and dad there is something I need to tell you." she said.

"What is it honey?" her dad asked.

"I'm pregnant." Spencer said.

"What?!" her dad screamed.

"I am pregnant about 5 weeks along." Spencer said.

"You won't be pregnant for long." Her dad said.

"Dad I am not gonna kill this baby!" Spencer screamed.

"Get out of this house know!" Her dad screamed.

""Mom say something?!" Spencer cried.

"Spencer I can't believe how careless you were the state won't be pleased that my daughter is pregnant at 25." her mom.

Before spencer and toby could comment her mom said something else.

"I think it would be best if you get out of the state until you get rid of the baby." her mom said.

"What do you mean get rid of it?" Toby asked.

"I mean until she puts it up for adoption." she said.

"Mom I am keeping this baby nothing you guys say will make me not keep it." Spencer said.

"Then get out of this house!"her mom said.

"Fine!" Spencer said. Before she turned around to go out the door she took out the picture of the baby and put it on the table she put one in front of her mom and one in front of her dad with that they walked out of the house and got in the car and drove off and they went in the direction of Toby's dad place. They got there and Toby parked.

"Toby are you sure you wanna tell him I mean my parents took it really hard and if you don't wanna tell him I won't stop you." She said.

"I want to tell him he has the right to know." Toby said.

"Okay." She said.

Toby got out and went to her side and opened the door for her and they walked into his house together.

"Dad are you home?" Toby asked.

"Yes I am in the kitchen." he said.

They went into the kitchen together and right when his dad saw Spencer he knew this couldn't good.

"Hello son hello Miss Hastings." His dad.

"Hi," she said.

"Why is she here with you I thought I made myself very clear if you come over that she stays outside and waits for you." His dad said.

"I remember I also remember me saying you to go to hell." Toby said.

"There is something he has to tell you." She said.

"Yeah and what is that Toby?" He said.

"Spencer is pregnant about five weeks along." he said as he gave the picture of the baby to him.

"Get out!" Toby's Dad screamed at Spencer.

"DAD don't talk to her like that. " Toby screamed.

"I will Talk to her how ever the yell i want to." Toby's dad said.

"No you will not we are leaving go to hell dad." toby said as they walked out of his dad's place.

They made it out to the car and spencer said." That could've gone better," she said.

"Yea no Kidding where are the girls right now?" he asked.

"Aria is over at Ezra's, Emily at Alison's house, and I'm not sure about Hanna I think she is with Caleb." she said.

"Okay text them and them to meet us my place." Toby said.

"Okay i'll do that." she said. Spencer texted all the girls and they said that they would be there in about 30 minutes.

"You okay Spence?" Toby asked.

"Yea I'm okay I just hope they take it better than our parents did." She said.

"Spencer they are your best friends they will be so happy for you." He said.

"I hope your right and also promise me that you won't punch Caleb." She said.

"I'll try my best." he said laughing

"I'm serious Toby." she said.

"I know." he said.

"I love you Spencer and I'll do everything to make you more comfortable in that moment so if me getting along with Caleb will make you happy in that moment I'll do it." He said.


	3. Telling the Girls

"I love you too thank you." she said. And toby took her hand and he held onto it until they made it back to his house.

They walked into his house and about ten minutes after they arrived they heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it " Toby said. He opened the door and he told them to come in and go to the living room and they all went into the living room.

"Hey Spencer what's up?" Emily said.

"There's something I need to tell you guys." She said.

"What is it?" Aria said.

"I'm...wow I didn't expect this to be so hard it shouldn't be this hard." she said.

"Spencer are you pregnant?" Hanna asked. Spencer just looked at her and nodded.

"Oh my god that's amazing Spence how far along are you?" Alison said.

"About five weeks." Toby said as he gave each one of the girls the picture of the baby.

"Congrats Spencer do you have any names in mind yet?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah actually I do." Spencer said.

"You do?" Toby asked shocked.

"Yea I have these picked out for a long time."she said.

"What are they?" Aria asked.

"For a girl Marion after Toby's mom and the middle name would be Ray after my great grandmom and for a boy Xander Elijah after Toby's granddad." she said.

"Those names are so pretty Spence." said Aria.

"Thank you." She said.

"As much as I would like to stay and talk to you about your new baby I have to go to work I'll see you tomorrow." said Aria.

"Yea me and Alison better go to." Emily said.

"Okay see you guys later." Spencer said.

"Bye." Alison said.

"What about you Hanna?" Spencer asked.

"I want to hear more about this baby." She said.

"Okay. " Spencer said laughing.

"When did you find out that you were pregnant?" Hanna asked.

"This morning." Spencer said.

"What made you think that you were." She asked.

"I was about two weeks late on my period so I took about 5 tests and they were all positive and then I made a doctor's appointment's and here we are." Spencer said.

"I'm so happy for you Spencer." Hanna said.

"Thank you." Spencer said.

(Meanwhile with Toby and Caleb.)

"So she's really having a baby?" asked Caleb.

"Yea she is."said oby.

"That's amazing Toby." caleb said.

"Yea I'm so scared though." said Toby.

"Why Toby?" asked Caleb.

"Because we went through a scare a few years ago when Spencer first started going to GeorgeTown." He said.

"What that's why you guys broke up?" Caleb asked.

"Yep I was ready to give up everything for her but she didn't want the same things I wanted I guess." he said.

"She told me that she loved you that's why she let you go," Caleb said.

"Really?" Toby asked.

"Yep." Caleb said.

"I had no idea." Toby said.

"Well now you do." Caleb said.

Before Toby could say another word Hanna came into room.

"Caleb we better go." Hanna said.

"Yea right see you guys later good luck." Caleb said.

"Thank you." Toby said.

"Bye." said Spencer.


	4. Telling Melissa

"Toby there is someone we forgot to tell." Spencer said.

"Who?" Toby asked.

"My sister." Spencer said.

"Oh right I Forgot where is she?" Toby asked.

"She is in London I believe." Spencer said.

"We can facetime her?" Toby asked.

"Yea hold on let me get my laptop." Spencer said.

A few minutes later Spencer came back with her laptop and she turned it on and she opened up Facetime and she called Melissa.

"Hey Spence What's up?" Melissa said.

"I have to tell you something." Spencer said.

"You're gonna be an aunt." Spencer said.

"Are you serious?" Melissa asked.

"Yea I am." Spencer said.

"That's amazing how far along are you?" Melissa asked.

"I am about 5 weeks." Spencer said.

"That's great how'd mom and dad take it?"Melissa asked.

"Dad was pissed and mom well she wanted me to move out of the state until I had the baby so she wouldn't look bad." Spencer said.

"I'm not shocked but i'm still sorry Spence." said Melissa.

"If you ever need anything Spence I'm here for you." Melissa said.

"Thanks Melissa I call you tomorrow love you." said Spencer.

"Okay love you too." said Melissa.

When the call was over Toby came into the room.

"That went better than I thought." Spencer said.

"How'd you think she was gonna react to it?" Toby said.

"I thought she was gonna be a little bitter about it because of how she lost Taylor." Spencer said.

"She must just be happy for you Spence." Toby said.

"Yeah you're right." said Spencer.

And with that Toby kissed Spencer and they went to bed.

(The next morning)

Spencer woke up and right when she did she got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom and threw up last night's dinner.

"Spencer are you okay?" Toby asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"No I am not alright I'm throwing up my guts here." said Spencer.

"I'm sorry." said Toby.

"No I'm sorry Toby I shouldn't have yelled at you mood swings." said Spencer.

"It's fine Spence is there anything I do for you?" Toby asked.

"You could make me some breakfast."Spencer said.

"Of course what do you want?"

"How about some Mac and Cheese!" Spencer said.

"Are you serious Mac and Cheese?" Toby asked laughing

"Yes and some Pickles!" said Spencer.

"Okay." Toby said laughing.

"Thank you Toby." said Spencer.

"Of course Spence." said Toby.

About ten minutes later.

"Spencer your food is done." Toby said.

"Coming." Spencer said from the living room.

Spencer sat down and she ate her food

"How are you feeling Spence?" Toby asked.

"I'm good." Spencer said.

"Good." he said.

"Do you have work today?" asked Spencer still eating her food.

"Yea speaking of that I better go get ready I'll be right back." He said.

"Okay I'll be here." said Spencer.

About fifteen minutes later Toby came back into the room in his uniform.

"Have I ever mentioned how hot you look in that uniform?" Spencer asked.

"Yea you have I better go Spencer I love you." he said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you too." Spencer said.

And with that Toby walked out the door and drove to work.

Spencer finished her food and she did some cleaning around the house and when she was done she thought to herself that she needed to talk to her mom about being Pregnant.


	5. Talking to her mom alone

She went upstairs took a shower and drove over to your parents place. She knocked on the door and her mom answered but she didn't look that pleased when she noticed that she was there.

"What are you doing here Spencer I thought i made myself very clear that you aren't welcome in this house not if you are still pregnant." she said.

"Mom I just want to talk to you can I come in?" Spencer asked.

"Fine come in." she said.

Spencer walked in.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"This Baby." Spencer said.

"Do you want my honest opinion about you being pregnant?"she asked.

"Yes mom that's why I'm here right now." Spencer said.

"I am angry with you for getting pregnant at twenty-five but I love you and I will always be here for you if you need me." she said.

"Than why did you yell at me the other day when I first told you?" Spencer asked.

"Because I was angry but you are my daughter and I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Spencer said.

"So do have any names in mind?" she asked.

"Yea for a girl Marion Ray and for a boy Xander Elijah." she said.

"I love those names I love that you are gonna use my mom's name as a middle name for the girl she would be so honored." she said.

"Thanks mom." Spencer said.

"Your welcome honey." she said.

After about an hour of them talking about the baby and Toby. Spencer decided she needed to go home they said their goodbyes Spencer went home.

(Twenty minutes later)

She finally made it home and Toby was home but she saw a car in the driveway that she didn't recognize.

She went inside and said "Toby where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen Spence." He shouted.

"Hey Toby who's car.." but she didn't get to finish because she saw who it was in

there kitchen

Author's note who do you think she see's in the kitchen...


	6. Why are you here?

"Hello Spencer." said Yvonne.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer she came here to tell me something." said Toby.

"And what is that?" asked Spencer looking at Yvonne.

"He is my half-brother." she said.

"What hold up he's your what?" asked Spencer.

"He's my half-brother." said Yvonne.

"How?" Spencer asked.

"Well it seems as if when his mom was alive but wasn't doing that well his dad had an affair with my mom." said Yvonne.

"Oh my God!" Spencer said.

"Yea." Yvonne said.

"That's crazy." said Spencer.

"Yea trying being in our shoes we dated for almost two years!" Yvonna said.

"I'm so sorry!" said Spencer.

"It's okay I'm just glad we found out after broke up and not when we were married." Said Yvonne.

"Wow." Spencer said still trying to process all of this.

"Wait hold on who told you?" Spencer asked.

"My dad told me today when I came by he said that he couldn't hide it from me anymore he said that he needed me to know before he passes he has cancer and only like five more months to live." Yvonne said.

"I'm so sorry." Spencer said.

"Thank you." said Yvonne.

"Well Toby as much as I would love to hang out here all night I need to go home and have a nice long talk with my mom." Yvonne said.

"Okay bye call me when you want to talk more about this." said Toby.

"I will believe me bye Spencer." said Yvonne.

"Bye." Spencer said back.

Once Yvonne went out the door Spencer looked at Toby.

"Did that really just happen?" asked Spencer.

"Yea it did. " said Toby.

"I'm so sorry Toby." said Spencer.

"Thanks Spence I'm gonna go see my dad tomorrow about this." said Toby.

"You should do you want me to go with you?" Spencer asked.

"No I think this is something we should talk to about alone." Toby said.

"Okay I went to talk to my mom today." said Spencer.

"Really and?" asked Toby.

"She said that she is really happy for us but she just is upset that it happened so young and then we talked about what we were thinking about naming them." said Spencer.

"And did she like the names?" asked Toby.

"She loves them and she said that my great grandma would be honored to have my kid be named after her." Spencer said.

"I'm glad that she is happy for you i wish my dad was like that." said Toby.

"I'm sorry Toby maybe one day he will come around." said Spencer.

"I sure hope so." said Toby.

"Me too." said Spencer.

"Toby I'm really tired can we talk about this some more in the morning?" asked Spencer.

"Of course night I love you." Toby said.

"I love you too." said Spencer. And with that Spencer walked upstairs and went to bed.  
Once Spencer was sound asleep Toby got in his car and drove over to his dad's house.

He didn't even bother knocking on the door he just went right in.

"Toby what are you doing here this late at night?" asked Alex his step-mom.

"I'm here to talk to my Father where is he?" Toby asked.

"He's in his study." said Alex.

And with that Toby went to his father's study.

"Toby what in the hell are you doing here so late at night?" his dad asked.

"Why did you have an affair on mom when she was still alive!" Toby asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Toby." his dad said.

"Don't play dumb dad Yvonne came over today and told me what happened when I was younger." said Toby.

"Fine it happened okay but I didn't even know about Yvonne until you guys started dating." said Daniel.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"asked Toby.

"I didn't want ruin your happiness that was the first time you were that happy after you ended things with that Hastings girl you were a mess and I didn't want ruin that for you." Daniel said.

"Well look how that turned out I can't even look at you right now goodbye Dad." Toby said.

"Just wait Toby." said Daniel. But Toby was already out the door and in his car driving back to his house. He walked into his house went upstairs and got in bed with Spencer and he went to sleep.


	7. Girls Day

The next morning Spencer ran to the bathroom same as the day before she threw everything up she ate the day before and Toby came in and asked her what she wanted for breakfast and she said that she just wanted Ice cream but they didn't have any so Toby drove to store so she could be happy because if she's not happy no one's gonna be happy.

"Thank you Toby." said Spencer.

"Of course." said Toby.

"So where did you go last night." asked Spencer.

"I went to talk to my dad." Toby said.

"Oh and how'd that go?" asked Spencer.

"It could've gone better he said the reason he didn't tell me was because of how unhappy I was before me and Yvonne started dating." said Toby.

"Do you believe him?" Spencer asked.

"Not for a second." Toby said.

"I don't care how unhappy I was he still could've told me about it." he said.

"Maybe he was just trying to protect you." Spencer said.

"Are you seriously taking his side?" Toby asked.

"NO of course not I'm on your side with this whole thing." he said.

"I Just can't believe he didn't tell me I had the right to know that I had a Half-Sister." Toby said.

"Yea you did." Spencer said.

They sat there in silence for seemed like an hour but it was finally broken when Toby opened his mouth.

"When is our next doctor's check-up?" asked Toby.

"Next month the 6th." Spencer said.

"Okay I better get ready for work I love you Spencer." said Toby.

"Okay and I love you too." Spencer said.

Toby went upstairs and got ready for work before he left he kissed Spencer on the lips and walked out to his car and drove off.  
Spencer decided she didn't want to be all alone so she called the girls and invited them over for a little girl's day. They all said that they could come over for little bit about an hour later they all arrived at her house. Spencer heard a knock on the door and she knew that had to them she went to the door and told them to come in and they all did and they went to the living room.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Spencer how are you?" Hanna asked.

"I'm good but I'm craving a lot today." she said.

"What are you craving?" Aria asked.

"Ice cream I had some this morning but I want more and pickles." she said.

"One of us could go get you some food if you want?" Alison said.

"That would be great thanks Ali!" she said.

"You're welcome I'll be right back." Alison said.

""Okay." Spencer said.

With that Alison walked out of the house and went to the store so she could get Spencer some food.

"So how's the little baby doing?" Aria asked.

"It's okay I'm so happy but every morning sucks." Spencer cried.

"Morning Sickness?" Hanna asked.

"Yes it sucks." she said.

"It well all be worth it when you have the little baby in your arms." Hanna said.

"I hope you're right." Spencer said.

"Oh there's something you need to know!" Spencer said.

"What is it?" Hanna asked.

"It's about Yvonne and Toby." Spencer said.

"He didn't cheat on you did he?" Hanna asked.

"Not at all." Spencer said.

"Then what is it?" Aria asked.

"Yvonne is Toby's half-sister." Spencer said.

"Wait back up she's her what?" Aria asked.

"Yea I guess when Toby's mom wasn't doing so good he had a little affair." Spencer said.

"That's crazy!" Emily said.

"Yea she said that she is just glad that she found out when they were broken up and not married." Spencer said.

"Why didn't Toby's dad tell him before?" Aria asked.

"He wanted to protect him so he could be happy." Spencer said.

"He still had no right to keep that from him I mean they could've got married and it would've have been even more messed up." Hanna said.

"Exactly!" Spencer said.

Before they could say another word about Alison came in with the food for Spencer.

"Here you go Spence." Alison said.

"Oh my god thank you so much Ali I'm so hungry!" Spencer said.  
"So what are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Oh just the fact that Yvonne is Toby's Half-Sister." Hanna said.

"Han!" Spencer said/

"Wait back up she's his what?" Alison asked.

"Yea when Toby's mom wasn't doing so well he cheated on her and Yvonne came along." Spencer said.

"That's crazy." Alison said.

"Yep." Spencer said.

They spent the next hour talking about all the drama around the town and how they haven't heard one thing from "A.D" since they found out that Spencer is Pregnant.

"Why do you think we haven't heard anything from Mary yet?" Hanna asked.  
"I have no idea but I'm not upset about it maybe she finally realized that our lives are getting way in serious for her to be doing this." Alison said.

"Which is why she would be trying ruin it!" Aria said.

"She does have a point but guys I don't want Mary trying anything right know I mean I'm with child." Spencer said.

"Spencer has a point you guys and maybe she's just given up." Emily said.

"I hope so." Hanna said.


	8. Girls Day Cont

They spent the next half hour talking about how they think their lives would be right know if "A" never came into their lives.

"I probably would've never got with Toby we would have never even crossed paths I'd probably be London right now working on my degree at Oxford." Spencer said.

"Erza and I probably would've never broken up a million times I mean we broke up once because of a text I got when I left my phone at his place and he thought that I told you guys which I never did I mean I wanted to tell you guys so bad but it just wasn't safe for you guys know just yet." Aria said.

"I'd probably would've never had to go into hiding I mean if mona never started sending us texts I wouldn't have had to go back to my house that night thinking that I won." Alison said.

"I'm not really sure where I would be right now I mean my life was pretty boring I mean all I was doing was trying to figure out who the real me was and I probably would've found out that I was gay anyways." Emily said.

"Yea you're right nothing really happened to you in a way thanks to Mona you found out who the real you was." Hanna said.

"No That was all Toby." Emily said.

"If it wasn't for him I just would've just kept hiding it from everyone around me." she said.

They all just nodded in agreement.

"What about you Hanna?" Aria asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest maybe Mona and I would've never became friends I mean if Ali never went missing we would've all stayed together Aria would've never went Iceland and I guess Mona and I would've never became the new "It girl" after Ali went missing." Hanna said.

"I feel bad the way I treated Mona if I was just nicer to her none of this would have never happened." Alison said.

"It's okay Ali that bought us all closer together and plus Mona isn't angry about it anymore she has let it go." Hanna said.

"Are you sure?" Alison asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Hanna said.

Alison just nodded.

"Spencer It's getting late I should go." Hanna said.

"Yea me too." Emily said.

"Okay bye guys see you tomorrow." Spencer said.

"Bye." Hanna and Emily both said as they walked out the door.

"What about you two?" Spencer asked.

"Yea we should probably go Toby's probably gonna be home soon." Aria said.

"Okay bye see you soon." Spencer said.  
"Bye" Aria and Alison said as they both walked out the door.

Spencer decided since Toby's gonna be home soon that she would clean up the mess the girls left in the living she didn't want him coming home to a mess. She probably spent twenty minutes cleaning the living room and doing the dishes.

She was really tired so she got a blanket out of the closest and went to lay down on the couch and went right out.

Toby couldn't believe what happened he was put on suspension for two months for something he didn't even do. He would never threaten a person in the police station with his gun like he got this job to protect people not to threaten them but his boss said he had no choice to suspend him until this whole thing was worked out. When he got home he smiled to himself whenever he saw that Spencer was home he looked in the house but all the lights so he just went he figured that maybe she was asleep upstairs but when he walked into the living he saw that Spencer was asleep she looked so peaceful he thought and he kissed her on her forehead and Spencer started waking up and she smiled when she saw that it was Toby.  
"Hey Tobes." she said in her still half- asleep voice.

"Hey to you too." He said laughing at her voice.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"I was suspended for two months." He said.

"What why?" Spencer said as she sat up.

"Apparently I pointed my gun at someone and my boss said that he had no choice but to but me on suspension for two months." Toby said.

"That's crazy!" Spencer said.

"It well be fine I talked to him he said that he believes that I didn't do it but just to be sure he has to suspend me for a little while he said that it might not even be two months it could just be like a few weeks he also said that i'll still get paid so everything's gonna be fine." he said.

"It's still crazy."Spencer said.

"I agree but enough about me how was your day?" he asked.

"It was good I invited the girls over." she said.

"Did you tell them about Yvonne?" Toby asked.

"Yea I did they agree with me that it's crazy!" she said.

"Yea it is what else did you talk about?" he asked.

"We talked about how our lives would be like if "A" came into our lives." she said.

"Oh really and what did you say?" he asked.

"I said that if "A" never came into my life we would've never dated and this little baby would've never happened and for that I'm kinda glad someone of it happened." Spencer said.

"So am I if it wasn't for Mona I would've never meant my soulmate." Toby said.

"I'm your soulmate?" Spencer asked smiling.

"Yes you are and there is something very important thing I need to ask you." Toby said.

Authors note: What do you think Toby's gonna ask her!


	9. The Big Question

"Toby...:" Spencer said.

"Spencer Jill Hastings I have loved you from the moment you showed up at my house that one day saying you were my new French tutor I never knew how down to earth you were until you showed up and when we kissed that one day at the motel I just knew that you were the one for me I felt my heartbeating every time you were around me and when me about how you ran away and your parents didn't even know you were gone that hit me right in the heart and I loved you even more in that moment and I will always be your safe to land for you and the baby whatever it is I will love it as much as I love you." Toby said.

"So Spencer Jill Hastings will you marry me?" He asked.

"TOBY of course I will marry you!" she said.

And with that he put the big ring on her finger. And they kissed and everything was right in the world he carried her up to there room let's just there wasn't that much sleeping that night.

The next morning Spencer woke up and instead of running to the bathroom like every other morning she just laid there looking at the ring on her finger she was so in love she couldn't believe that she was really gonna get married to Toby to honest she never thought she was ever gonna get married. She always thought that she was just gonna be the one in her group of friends that stayed single and worked her life away but that was until Toby came into her life and she couldn't be happier than she was in that moment and then she felt Toby move.

"Morning Soon to Be . " Toby said in his morning as he kissed her shoulder.

"Morning to you too." she said but before she could kiss him on the lips she ran to the bathroom to throw up everything from the day before.

"You okay is there anything I can do for you Spencer?" Toby asked.

"You can make me some pancakes with eggs and pickles? She asked.

"Of course Spencer and you get back into the bed don't worry about coming down for it I'll bring it up for you." He said.

"I know how sore you are right now I don't want you to hurt yourself walking downstairs." he said.

"Shut up Toby." She said as she threw a pillow at him.

"I'm just being honest." he said.

"You're being gross." Spencer yelled downstairs.

Toby just as he entered the Kitchen and he starting to cook her food once he was finished making it he walked upstairs to their bedroom with a eating tray and he sat it right in front of her and she ate her food.  
"Why do you always for pickles Spencer?" He asked.

"I have no Idea ask the baby." Spencer said laughing.

"Okay." he said.

Then he laid down on the bed looking at Spencer's stomach and he asked it.

"Why do you want pickles?" he asked in a baby voice.

"Toby what the heck was that?" Spencer asked.

"Me talking in a baby voice you better get used to it" he said.

"Please never do that again Toby." Spencer said laughing.

"What it's cute." he said.

"That's not the word I would use to say what that was." Spencer said laughing.

"The baby probably loved it." Toby said.

But Spencer didn't say anything she just laughed again and finished the rest of her food.

"I'll take that for you." Toby said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you I love you so much." Spencer said.

'I love you too." Toby said.

complete-ring/?r=17849&d=76849&&km_source=google&km_medium=cpc&km_term=23876880250&km_campaign=327771850&km_keyword=&gclid=Cj0KEQjw7LS6BRDo2Iz23au25OQBEiQAQa6hwE1gPd98Yu3jxAtS4bjD2Mg3CV0vITGdSl3RaSOStHMaAkhG8P8HAQ the ring that Spencer has.


	10. Telling them the good news

Spencer jumped out of the bed and took a shower and she decided that she needed to go tell her parents and Melissa the wonderful news. She got out and she got ready to go over and when she put on her shirt she noticed that she has a little bump and she yelled for toby to upstairs.

"What is it Spence…" but before he could say anything else to her he saw the little bump that she had he couldn't help but smile.

"I guess it's real know." she said.

"I guess so."he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"What are you getting ready for anyways?" Toby asked.

"I'm gonna go tell my parents and Melissa about the engagement do you want to come with me?" Spencer asked.

"Of course!" He said

She smiled and twenty minutes later they walked out the door and got in the car and they drove over to her parents house.

Once they got they both got out of the car and Toby took her hand and they walked up to the door and knocked and Melissa opened the door.

"Spencer and Toby what are you doing here?"She asked.

"Are mom and dad here?" Spencer asked.

"Yea there in the kitchen." Melissa said.

"There's something we have to tell them and you." Toby said.

They walked in once Melissa opened the door so they can come in.

"What are you doing here Spencer." Peter asked.

"I have to tell you guys something." Spencer said.

"And what is…" Melissa said but before she could say anything she noticed the enagement ring.

"Spencer congrats." Melissa said as she went up to hug both Spencer and Toby.

"Wait what's going on here Spencer.?" Her mom asked.

"Well mom dad I'm engaged." Spencer said.

"Toby asked me last night." Spencer said.

"That's great Spencer." Her mom said.

"Get out." Her said said.

"What why dad." Spencer said.

"You being Pregnant is one thing but you being engaged to that boy is crossing the line!" he dad said.

"Dad why can't you just be happy for me I love him!" she said.

"I don't care get out!" Peter said.

"Fine!" Spencer said.

She walked out to the car and sat out there waiting for Toby to come out.

"I better go thank you so much Melissa and Miss Hastings I'll see you around." He said as he walked out the door to the car when he got out there he didn't bother saying anything to her he just took Spencer's hand and held onto it.

"I Love you so much Toby." Spencer said.

"I love you too." Toby said.

"There is someone we also need to tell." she said.

"Who?" Toby asked.

"Jason.." She said.

"How could we forget about him okay we will tell him tomorrow it's getting late." Toby said.

"Okay tomorrow." Spencer said.

With that they drove home and went up to bed they just held onto another until the morning light.

The morning just like every other morning Spencer ran to the bathroom and threw up everything in her stomach.

And toby came into the bathroom like every other morning making sure she was okay and then she asked what she wanted for breakfast but this time she said something different.

"How about a hamburger with everything on it and jalapenos." she said.

"Okay coming right up" he said.

They actually had all the stuff she wanted on her hamburger.

When it was done he put it on the bar where she was sitting and she ate it.

"Do you still wanna go talk to Jason today?" he asked.

"Yea I there is also something else I wanna talk to him about." Spencer said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Since my dad isn't being supportive I would love for Jason to give me away." Spencer said.

Authors note: what do you think Toby says about this will he agree or will he say that she should try to have her dad come around.


	11. Talking to Jason

"Are you sure your dad could always come around?" He asked.

"I'm sure and Toby he isn't gonna come when he decides something that's the end of that nothing will change his mind and Jason will be honored." Spencer said.

"Whatever will make you the happiness on our wedding I'm all for it."Toby said.

Spencer didn't say anything but she did give Toby a little smile as she finished the rest of her food.

When Spencer was finally done with all of her food she put her plant in the sink and went upstairs to get ready to go see Jason. Once she was ready and Toby was ready was to. They went out to the car and went to Jason's House. He took them about thirty minutes to get there because after everything that happened with Cece he decided it would be best if he went to live somewhere else and Alison didn't have problems with that she agreed that it would be best for Jason to go live in a different so he wouldn't have to deal with all the ghosts of the town. They finally arrived at the Jasons house. They knocked on the door and he opened the door.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"I need to tell you something can I come in?" Spencer asked.

"Of course come in." Jason said.

When Spencer was in his house she noticed a lot of pictures with jason and a girl she didn't recognize.

"Who's this Jason?" She asked.

"Oh that's my girlfriend Leah." Jason said.

"You guys are so cute together how long have you two been together?" Spencer asked.

"Almost two years anyways Spencer why are you here?" Jason asked.

"That's great Jason." She said.

"I'm pregnant." she said.

"That's amazing Spence congrats but you could've just called me and told me that." Jason said.

"That's not all I wanted to tell you." she said.

"Really what's up?" he asked.

Instead of saying something she moved her hand to her head and she showed him the ring.

"Congrats Spencer that's amazing." Jason said/  
"That's why I'm here Jason I told our dad and he wasn't happy about it at all and he wants no part of the wedding so I was wondering if you would give me away on my wedding day?" She asked.

"Are you serious?" Jason asked.

"Yes I am." Spencer said.

"I would be honored Spencer."He said as he went over to hug her.

"Thank you so much Jason." Spencer said.  
After she finished the hug she told Jason that she better go and that she would see him around.

Once it was just Toby and Jason in the room alone Jason went over to Toby.

"Let's just make one thing clear if you hurt her i'll break your face we clear?" Jason asked.

"I would've never hurt her Jason I love her." Toby said.

"Did you love her when you joined the "A- Team", when you faked being dead and she was sent to that place?" Jason asked.

"Of course I did." Toby said.

"I'm serious Toby if you hurt her again you won't ever see the light of day again." He said.

"I know you are." Toby said.

"Okay good." He said.

"I better go Jason I'll see you around." He said.

"See you around Toby." Jason said.

And with that Toby walked out the door went to the car where Spencer was.

"That went really well." Spencer said.

"He kinda threatened me." Toby said.

"What?"Spencer asked.

"Yep." Toby said.

"What did he say?" Spencer asked.

"He said that if I hurt you that he was gonna break my face." he said.

"He would say that." Spencer said laughing.


	12. Next Check-Up

"It's not funny Spence." toby said.

"He's just looking out for me." she said.

"Well remind me everyday never to do anything to upset you or I will get my butt kicked by him." Toby said.

"Don't worry I'll remind you every second of everyday know let's get home I'm really hungry." she said.

"Okay." he said laughing.

About thirty minutes later they finally made it back home. And Toby decided he would go to the store and get more food for the house since the food they have would be gone in no time and he wanted be ready for whatever she asked for.

He was at the store for probably an hour as he going home he called Spencer.

"Hey Spence I was calling to see what you wanted for dinner I got all the things you wanted." Toby said.

"How about ice cream and pickles with pancakes." Spencer said.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Yes." she said.

"Okay I'll be home in like 10 minutes." He said.

"Okay see you soon Love you." She said.

"Love you too." He said.

He finally arrived home and he took all the food in and once everything was put away he started making her dinner. Spencer walked into the kitchen and she put her arms around Toby and kissed his back.

"Hello to you." he said as he turned around kissing her on the lips they kept kissing but they finally pulled away because they didn't the food to burn.

"Your food should be ready in like ten minutes." Toby said.

"Okay." she said as she kissed him on his check.

And finally her food was ready and spencer sat the the dinner table with all of her eating about fifteen minutes later she finally finished her food and she wanted to get up and throw it all away but Toby was faster and threw all of the trash away for her.

They both to bed and cuddled all night.

The next morning was an important one because it was another doctor's check-up.

They arrived at the doctor's twenty minutes early. The went by really fast.

"Spencer Hastings?" one of workers said.

They got up and put into the room where the check-up would happen.

"How are you guys doing today?" Nurse Gilday asked.

"Good." they both said.

"That's good." Nurse Gilday said.

"So Spencer do have morning sickness every morning?" She asked.

"Yes and it sucks." Spencer said.

"Yea but it will get better over time I promise." She said.

"Really do you have kids?" Spencer said.

"Yea I have two one girl and one boy." She said.

"It sucks at first but sooner or later you get used to it." She said.

"Good." Toby said

"Okay please pull your shirt up?" Nurse Gilday asked and Spencer did.

"Okay you're about nine weeks along in about fifteen more weeks we will find out what you having any guesses?" she asked.

"I think it's gonna be boy but Toby here thinks a girl." Spencer said as she lifted the hand that had the ring on it.

"Congrats by the way I just noticed the ring." She said.

"Thanks." Toby said.

"Also my husband was right with both of our kids so good luck Miss Hastings." She said.

They kept talking about the baby and then the nurse said that she better go get the pictures of the baby they asked for ten just like last time.

"She is really nice." Toby said.

"Yea she is I'm glad that got the nurse who actually knows what they are doing." she said.

"Also who has actually been through the whole pregnancy and knows what we are in for." Toby said.

A little while later the nurse came in again gave them the pictures and told them that they were good to go. They said their goodbyes and Spencer and Toby decided instead of going home they would go out for lunch at Panera Bread.

They ordered their food and sat down. Spencer got the Spicy Thai Salad with Chicken and Toby got the BBQ Salad with Chicken.

They sat there eating there food talking about the baby and just life in general. They finished their food and left and went home.

They finally arrived home.

"I'm so excited for this baby Toby." Spencer said.

"Me too it needs to come already." He said.

"Fifteen more weeks to find out I'm having seems like forever from now." Spencer said.

"It does but it will probably go by really fast." Toby said.

"I hope your right." Spencer said.


	13. Wedding Planning

"Have I ever not been right?" He asked.

"No not really." she said.

Toby didn't say anything all he did was laugh because he always thought spencer was the cutest when she admitted that she was wrong and toby right. It always made him so happy when she realized she was wrong and Toby was right.

"So.. about the wedding?" Spencer said.

"What about it?" Toby asked.

"Do we want to get married before I have the baby or after?" Spencer asked.

"Whatever you want to do." Toby said.

"So you wouldn't mind if it's small and before or big and after so the baby could be in it?" She asked.

"I just want you to be really happy on your wedding day if it's before I don't care I just want you happy." he said.

"Oh Toby that's so sweet I have been looking for wedding dresses the last couple days and I found them some I really like." Spencer said.

"I love you so much." he said.

"I love you too." Spencer said.

She spent the next half hour showing him the dresses she liked. Toby liked about one of the ones she would wear if she was still pregnant and one if she was not.

"I love this one so much it would really show off you being pregnant and you would look amazing in it and this one is also really pretty it would show off your amazing body." Toby said.

"Okay but me and the girls are gonna go look some more tomorrow so maybe I.'ll some have some different dresses to show you." She said.

"I can't wait." he said as he kissed on her forehead.

"Me neither." she said.

They spent the next hour just talking about the wedding the decided that if they did do it with the baby they would have it outside but if she wasn't they would have it outside still with the baby coming in after the bridemaids in a cute little dress with a little sign that says "Daddy here comes Mommy." They couldn't help but smile at all the idea's they had and how cute it would be to have the baby in it.

"When are you and the girls going to go look at dresses?" he asked.

"Tomorrow around noon I think." she said.

"Okay I'm gonna go talk to my boss tomorrow and see if I can come back yet." he said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

"I'm gonna lay down Toby I'm really tried." Spencer said.

"Okay let me come and help you get ready." he said.

They both went upstairs tonight and Spencer asked Toby for her favorite shirt of his and he went over to the dresser and got it out for her she put it on and went to bed she was out in like seconds it seemed like and Toby he gave her a goodnight kiss and went back downstairs to watch tv and hour or two later he went upstairs and got in bed with Spencer.


	14. Finding the Perfect Dress Part 1

The next morning she woke up and it was the same story different day she went to the bathroom and threw up and Toby came in and put his hand on her back and rubbed her back as she threw up and when she finally down he asked her wanted for breakfast and she said "How about Pancakes with berries with lots of syrup with some eggs and some ice cream on the side."

"Coming right up." Toby said.

So he went downstairs and made all the food for Spencer he didn't care that he had to make a lot he knew this would happen she is having his baby and it needs to eat too and they always say "if mama ain't happy ain't anyone gonna be happy"

He called out her name and she came downstairs in a dress that really showed off her baby bump.

"You look amazing Spence" Toby said.

"Thanks Tobes the food looks amazing." she said.

"You're welcome." he said as he sat the food in front of her and kissed her cheek.

"So you are gonna go talk to your boss today?" Spencer asked.

"Yea hopefully we can put this whole suspension behind us." Toby said.

"Yea hopefully." she said.

"When will the girls be here?" He asked.

"In about thirty minutes."Spencer said.

"Okay I told my boss I would there by eleven thirty so I should probably go I love you and I will see you tonight." he said.

"Okay love you." she said.

And with that Toby walked out the door and handed to the police station.

Spencer finished up her food and finished up the dishes she got down right when she heard a knock on the door.

The girls were standing right there at the door,

"Come in girls I was just finishing up some cleaning Toby just left for work." she said.

"Okay." Aria said.

"So you excited for shopping for your wedding dresses?" Emily asked.

"I'm really excited!"she said.

"Have you found any dresses you like yet?" Alison asked.

"I found like three the first one is if I wasn't pregnant when me and toby got married the other two are if I was." she said.

"Do you wanna be pregnant when you guys get married?" Hanna asked.

"To be honest I would really want the baby to be in the wedding but other parts of me wants to be pregnant so I won't have be stressed out about the baby making a mess in whatever it would be wearing." Spencer said.

"You would make the prettiest pregnant bride ever!" Alison said.

"Thanks Ali." Spencer said.

"You're welcome Spence." she said.

"We better go guys." Hanna said.

"Yea we should." Spencer said.

They all walked out of the door and got into Spencer's car and drove off to David's Bridal,

They got out of the car and went into the store.

"Welcome to David's Bridal are you Spencer?" asked one of the workers.

"Yes that would be me." Spencer said as she put her hand up.

"That is one big ring and how far along are you?" asked one of the workers.

"Thank you and about eight weeks." Spencer said.

"Congrats." the worker said.

"Thank you." Spencer said.

"Okay let me take you back to where all the dresses is there any style you have in mind?" she asked.

"Umm.. not really I want something that is big and pretty of course and I would love to try on some of your pregnancy dresses." Spencer said.

"Of course we can do that for you." she said.

"Thank you." Spencer said.

"Here are all of our dresses why don't we go look at the dresses you favorited on our website."she said.

"Okay good luck guys." Spencer said.


	15. Picking out the Perfect Dress Part 2

"Go Spencer we will be fine." Aria said.

And with that Spencer left them alone to pick out the perfect dress for her.

"I think she would look amazing in the one." Hanna said.

"That's beautiful." the other girls said all at once.

"She needs to look her best on her wedding day this is the most important day of her life!" Hanna said.

"She will look amazing guys." Aria said.

"Yea she will."Emily said.

"Did you see tell any of you when she was thinking about having the wedding?" Alison asked.

"She said that either way she would want to have it on November 8th." emily said.

"Okay and that's a perfect date it's really important to them." Hanna said.

"Yea it is." Aria said.

A few minutes later the worker came back with all the dresses she picked out and she said that they were ready for girls and all the girls walked into the runway room and waited for Spencer to come out. Spencer came out in a big dress that was like a blown room dress and then she came out with some other ones on that would be perfect for her if she decides if she wanted to be pregnant.

Then spencer finally tried on the other girls picks and she loved all of them.

"Guys this one is my favorite it's perfect for the outdoor feel and it would really show off the baby bump but I also like the last one i just tried on." Spencer said.

"Be calm Spencer the wedding you don't have to pick the dress today you can always come back and try on some more dresses this isn't "Say Yes to The Dress"." Aria said.

"Aria's right Spencer." hanna said.

Spencer just nodded her head and she got off the runway and went into the dressing room and put on the dress she was wearing when she came in.

"Thank you so much for today." Spencer said.

"You're so welcome we really hope to see you again." the worker said.

She just smiled and walked over to where the rest of the girls were and they walked out of the store together.

"Thanks for coming today guys." Spencer said.

"You don't have thank us Spencer we wouldn't have missed this for the world." Aria said.

"Thanks Aria." she said.

"Where to Spencer?" Hanna asked.

"Well my clothes aren't fitting that good anymore so can we go by Walmart and see if we can find me some stuff to wear?" She asked.

"Of course Spence." Hanna said.

And they went to Walmart they were in there for about an hour they got some food for Spencer while they were there then they left and they arrived back to Spencer's house they said their goodbyes and then the girls went home spencer went inside and she got a blanket out and pillow and took a nap on the couch and waited for Toby to get home.

Toby couldn't believe just happened he didn't just get his job back he was promoted to detective also he couldn't wait to tell her the good news. He made it home and he saw that the lights were all off again and he figured that Spencer probably went to lay down on the couch to wait for him to get home he walked in and there she was asleep and she looked so pretty he was amazed of how beautiful she was. He kissed on the lips and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Tobes how was the meeting with your boss?" he asked.

"It was good I got promoted." He said.

"Really to what?!" Spencer asked..

"I got promoted to detective." he said.

"That's amazing Toby." Spencer said.

"Yea it is but enough about me how was your day?" toby asked.

"It was good we went to try on dresses on I liked some of the dresses i tried on and then I went to walmart got some more outfits since a lot of mine are starting to not fit me and I also got some more food." She said.

"Speaking of food is there anything I can make you for dinner?" he asked.

"No i'm good but you could carry me up to the bedroom?" she asked.

"Of course my queen." he said as he picked her up and when he got up the bedroom he put in the bed and then he got in bed with her and he went to sleep in the arms of the girl he loved more than life.


	16. Cop training

In the middle of the night Toby's phone rang Toby woke up.

"Detective Cavanaugh speaking?" he said into his phone.

"Cavanaugh we need you to come to church in town right away." he said.

"What's going on?" Toby said.

"Just get down here now." his boss said.

"Be there soon." Toby said.

Then is boss hang up and Toby jumped out of bed and got in the Shower really fast and he put on new uniform and he wrote a note for Spencer incase she woke up in the middle of the night and wondered where he was before he left the room he kissed her on the cheek and said he loved her.

He got into his car and when he arrived at church he saw a coroner van.

"Detective Cavanaugh can you tell me what happened here?" he asked.

"Apparently the victim jumped out of the top of the church it is looking like a suicide." one of the cops said.

"If it's a suicide then why am I here?" Toby asked.

"Don't ask me go ask Lorenzo." the cop said and with that Toby walked over to Lorenzo.

"Why did you call me in the middle of night if it's a suicide?" Toby asked.

"It was a test to see how long it would take you to get here congrats your time was a record it was faster than my time ever was." He said.

"Are you serious you woke me up at four a.m for a test!" Toby said.

"You do realize that I have a pregnant fiance' and home right now alone." he finished.

"I needed to see if you could handle the stress of getting here in time." Lorenzo said.

"I'm sorry if I took you away from Spencer but this needed to be done." He said.

"I respect that you did it I just wish that it wasn't this late at night." Toby said.

"Again I'm sorry Toby anyways how's Spencer doing?" He asked.

"She is doing good everything thing with the baby seems be doing okay and she went wedding dress shopping yesterday with all the girls." Toby said.

"That's good and she liked the ring you picked out?" he asked.

"She loves that ring whenever we are just sitting down watching a movie she is always looking at it but whenever she sees me noticing that she is looking at it she just smiles so big and turns her head but to the screen it's the cutest thing ever." Toby said.

"Aww that's cute and have you guys picked out any names for the baby yet?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yea for a girl Marion Ray named after my mom and Spencers Great Grandma." Toby said.

"For a boy Xander Elijah after my granddad so whatever their names are they well have a special place in our hearts." he said.

"Cute." he asked.

"Oh and one more thing Lorenzo I was wondering if you would be one of GroomsMen on my wedding day?" Toby said.

"Of course It would be an honor." he said.

"Thank you." Toby said.

"Has Spener picked out who she wants as your Maid of Honor yet?" He asked.

"I'm not sure we haven't really talked about it I know for me that it's probably gonna be Caleb but for her I am not sure." Toby said.


	17. Talking To Spencer

"Has she mentioned anyone to you?" He asked.

"No but I think it's between Emily and Aria I know for fact that it won't be Melissa given their history with another." Toby said.

"What happened between them?" Lorenzo asked.  
"How much time do you have?" he asked.

"That bad?" Lorenzo asked.

"Let's just say if we had a holiday dinner at the Hastings one night the one person they always talk about is Melissa and they always compare Spencer and Melissa and it doesn't end pretty." Toby said.

"They are always saying that Spencer is jealous of her sister." Toby said.

"Is she jealous of her?" Lorenzo asked.

"No way she just wishes that they would talk about both them equally and not compare them all the time." Toby said.

"They compare them?" Lorenzo asked

"Yep."Toby said.

"What the hell is wrong with that family?" Lorenzo said.  
"I have no idea but Spencer once told me that she ran with she was about seven and when got home they didn't noticed that she was gone." Toby said.

"How did they notice I mean she was only seven how do you not realize that her daughter's room is empty did they just not care about her?" Lorenzo said.

"I was thinking the same thing when she told me but they have gotten better showing their love for Spencer well at least her mother has ever since they found out Peter has been a real jerk to Spencer again." Toby said.

"That's terrible." He said.

"Yep." Toby said.

"Speaking of Spencer you should probably get back to her Toby she is probably gonna wake up soon and want some breakfast." Lorenzo said.

"Yea I probably should see you later Lorenzo." Toby said.

"Bye good luck." Lorenzo said.

"Thanks I'll need it." He said as he turned around and got in his car.

As he was driving his phone started to ring it was Spencer and of course Toby picked it up.

"Hey Spence what's up?"He asked

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I just left the church so I should be home in about ten minutes is everything okay?" Toby asked.

"Yea I was just worried about you pregnancy hormones I guess." Spencer said.

"I'm fine Spence don't worry about me." he said.

"I think the baby was the one that was worried about you." Spencer said.

"Oh really." He said laughing.

"Yes really." Spencer said laughing also.

"I wanted to ask you something Spence." He said.

"Yes?" Spencer said.

"Have you decided who you want as your maid of honor?" He asked.

"Yea I have actually." Spencer said.

"And who did you pick?" She asked.

"I decided that It's gonna be…" Before she could tell him she heard a big crash.

"TOBY!" She screamed into the phone.

Is Toby okay you will find out in the next Chapter.


	18. At the Hospital

Spencer didn't any response that's when she started to worry about him but she knew that she needed to stay calm because of the baby so she got out of bed and ran out the door and drove to the closest hospital and she waited for toby to get there.

She went right up to nurse's station

"Has a Toby Cavanaugh been admitted yet?" She asked.

"Are you a family member?" the nurse asked.

"I'm his Fiancee." She said.

"I'm sorry but only family members can see him at the moment." the nurse said.

"Okay lady I'm his damn Fiancee and and I also pregnant with his child so how about you let me see the father of my baby." Spencer said.

"You need to go sit down miss before I can security on you." the nurse said.

"If you tell me if he is okay then I will!" Spencer said.

"I can't tell you that you are not a family member." the nurse said.

"Are you serious that is the dumbest rule in the book you're telling me just because my last name isn't Cavanaugh that I can't see him?!" Spencer Screamed.

Before the nurse could get a word in someone called out Spencer's name and Spencer knew that voice anywhere it was she couldn't forget.  
"Spencer everything okay?" Wren asked.

"No everything's not okay." Spencer said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This bitch won't be see Toby!" Spencer said.  
"Spencer you need to calm down he is fine." Wren said.

"Wait he is?" Spencer said.

"Yes He is fine." Wren said.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"I already told you that you can't see him you are not a family member." the nurse said.

"Nurse Gwen go look at his emergency contracts then come back and tell me if she can't" Wren said.

"Fine." She said as she got up.

They stood there for about ten minutes and then she finally came back with his file and she gave it to Wren.

"Okay let's see here Emergency contracts Caleb Rivers and oh looky here Spencer Hastings." Wren said.

"It also says "In the event that no family members are there please let anyone on this list see patient "Toby Cavanaugh"." Wren said.

"Next time Gwen go read the person's file come on Spencer let's go see Toby." He said.

When they finally made to his room Spencer finally opened her mouth again.

"Thank you so much for that Wren you didn't have to do that." Spencer said.

"I had to I took an oath and she was being rude." he said.

"You're telling me." Spencer said laughing

"How is he?" She asked.

"Nothing too serious he just has a broken arm he will be good to go in a couple hours why did the crash happen anyways?" he asked.  
"He was on the phone with me we were talking about the wedding and who I wanted as my maid of honor." Spencer said.

"Oh cool How long have you guys been engaged?" he asked.

"Like a week." Spencer said.

"Congrats Spencer." He said.

"Thanks Wren that means a lot can I go in and she him?" Spencer asked

"Of course I'll be right back." He said.

Spencer nodded as she went into Toby's room.


	19. Checking on Toby and the baby

"Hey Spence." He said.

"Hey Tobes are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine are you okay?" he asked.

"No not really this is all my fault if I should've never called you if i didn't we would be at home right now talking more about the wedding and you wouldn't have a broken arm." Spencer said.

"Spencer look at me." He said and Spencer did he took his hand that wasn't broken and took her hand.

"This was no one's fault Spencer it could've happened even if I wasn't on the phone on you the person that ran into me was drunk off his ass." Toby said.

"So please don't blame yourself."he finished.

"He was drunk?!" Spencer cried.

"Spencer calm down please look me i'm fine." he said.

Spencer just sat there she didn't say anything she look a good look and toby and then she put her free hand on her belly and she just smiled and kissed toby's hand and smiled.

"See everything's fine." He said.

"Yea I guess so before we leave we need to have another ultrasound just to make sure everything is okay with this baby."she said.

Before Toby could say anything Wren came in.

"Already taken care of Spencer." Wren said.

"Wait Wren how'd you know?" she asked.

"I saw how crazy you got with the nurse earlier and I was worried about the baby so I called OB when I left." Wren said.

"Thank you Wren." Toby said.

"No Problem." He said as he went out the door.

When he left someone from OB came in.  
"Hello I'm nurse Lexi and you must be Miss Hastings." She said.

"Yea that's me." Spencer said.

"Okay why don't you lay down so we can check on your little bundle of joy." She said.

"Okay." spencer said as she went to lay down.

"Know remember this stuff is cold." the nurse said.

"Okay let's see okay I found the heartbeat right away and it's really strong everything is perfect with the baby. " Nurse Lexi said.

"Thank you so much I couldn't leave this place until I knew this baby was okay." Spencer said.

"It's no problem." she said as she walked out of the room.  
"See everything works out." Toby said.

"Also what did Wren mean when he said you went crazy on one of the nurses?" He asked.

"She wouldn't let me see you." she said.

"Wait why?" he said.

"Apparently because I wasn't a family but wren came in and he told the nurse to get your file and look at your emergency contacts and my name was on it so here I am." Spencer said.

"That's crazy!" Toby said.

"Yea it was." Spencer said.


	20. Talking more about the wedding

Spencer and Toby just spent the next thirty minutes it felt like looking another's eyes it was the most peace she felt in the last hour the silence was finally broken when Toby opened his mouth.

"So back to the conversion we were having before this all happened.

"Oh right I almost forgot I decided that it would be Aria." Spencer said.

"Why Aria?" He asked.

"Because whenever I was going through the bad times she was the first one to call me and ask me how I was like when we broke up she got on the first plane and flew to Georgetown to see me she stayed in a Hotel for like a week during the period it was just a hard time for me she was scared that I would do something crazy like the last time." she said.

"I didn't realize that I put through so much when I ended it." Toby said.

"Toby please don't I was fine I just needed a friend then yea I was upset but look where we are know we are having a baby and getting married it all worked out in the end." She said.

Toby just looked at her and Spencer kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Spencer said.

Before either of them could say a word someone opened the door.

"Spencer Toby what the hell happened!" Hanna said as she came in.

"I got in an accident I'm fine." Toby said..

"How'd the accident happen?" Aria asked as she came in behind Hanna.

"We were on the phone talking about the wedding." Spencer said.

"And some idiot who was drunk ran into him." Spencer finished.

"I'm just glad that you're okay Toby." Caleb said.

And after Caleb came in Emily and Alison came in.

"Thank and wait how did you guys know I was here?" Toby asked.

"Well the hospital called me like an hour ago so Hanna called all the other girls and here we are." Caleb said.

"Oh right you're on my emergency contacts list I forgot." Toby said

"So why were you guys talking about the wedding and I hope the drunk idiot goes to jail." Aria said.

"Oh don't worry you will be." Spencer said.

"And we were talking about who I wanted as my maid of Honor at my wedding." Spencer finished.

"Oh and who is?" Alison asked.

"Well Aria.." Spencer said.

"Spence." Aria said.

"I was wondering if you be it." she said.

"Spencer of course I would be honored I have a lot of ideas already picked out." Aria said as she walked over to Spencer to give her a hug.

Spencer just sat next to another talking about the wedding the other girls left a little bit after Spencer told them who the maid of honor was gonna be.

"It's going to be the best wedding in the history of Rosewood Spencer." Aria said.

"We don't have to go that far." she said.

"One more thing have you guys decided if you're gonna get married before the baby comes or after?" Aria asked.

"Yea I think we wanted to do it after the baby is born." Spencer said.

"Okay perfect." Aria said.


	21. Leaving the Hospital

"That went great." Spencer said.

"Yea it did you made the right choice with Aria she is gonna work her butt to make this wedding the best ever." Toby said.

"Yea I did." Spencer said.

Before either of them could say another word Toby's doctor came in.

" ?" The Doctor asked

"Yes?" Toby said.

"You are free to go you will have to keep the sling on for about five weeks." the doctor said.

"Okay thank you." said Toby.

Spencer and Toby spent the next twenty minutes filling out the paper they had to do so Toby could leave they were finally finished so they could leave.

"You ready Spence?" Toby said in the wheelchair.

"Yea I'm ready just think Toby in about eight months you well be pushing me out of the hospital." Spencer said.

"And I can't wait it will be perfect." he said.

"Yes it will." she said as she bent down so she could give him a kiss on his hand.

Then she rolled him outside and they left the wheelchair and got in Spencer's car.  
"You okay Tobes." Spencer asked.

"Really Spence I'm fine." He said.

"Okay let's get away from this place and before we go home we need to make a stop." Spencer said.

"Where?" Toby asked.

"I don't care i just need food." She said.

"When is the last time you ate?" he asked.

"I ate something before I came to the hospital but it wasn't enough for this baby." Spencer said.

"Okay." He said laughing.

They finally made it to Mcdonald's and they decided it would be best if they went inside because knew that spencer would get a lot of food.

"Welcome to Mcdonald's how can I help you?"The cashier asked.

"I would like just coffee and for her Spencer?" Toby asked.

"I would like the pancakes and two of the breakfast tacos please." Spencer said.

"Okay that will be a total of 9 dollars and ten cents." The cashier said.

Toby paid and they went to sit down and about 5 minutes later there order was ready.

They came back with the food and sat back down.

"So do you the other girls were okay with who you picked?" Toby asked.

"To be honest did it seem like to you that Hanna wasn't happy with who I picked like she was jealous?" Spencer asked.

"No why would she be jealous she is in the wedding too?" Toby said.

"I don't know but she left the room she didn't seem about it." Spencer said.

"I'm sure she is fine with it." Toby said.

"Just to make sure I'm gonna call Emily when we get home they are really close and Hanna tells her everything." Spencer said.

"Okay Spence." He said.

"Do you think I shouldn't ask her?" Spencer asked.

"I just don't see the reason why Hanna would be so upset about not being the maid of honor?" Toby said.

"Because she is the most into weddings of all us girls that's why." spencer said.

"Calm down Spencer." He said.

"I am calm I have no idea what you are talking about." she said.

"You're acting crazy Spencer." Toby said.

"Rule number one Tobes don't tell me i'm acting crazy and I'm pregnant it's my hormones." she said.

Before Toby could get a word in Spencer got up and ran into the Bathroom Toby got up and followed after her.  
"Spencer are you okay?" he asked as he knocked on the door.

"NO I AM NOT OKAY!" She said.

"I'm sorry that made you angry I shouldn't have called you crazy." He said.

"I love you so much Spence." He said.

"You still love me even when I act crazy sometimes?" Spencer said.

"Of course I do." he said.

"Really?" Spencer asked as she opened the door  
"Spence…" he says as he puts his hand on her face.

"I love every part of you even the craziest part of you I love you dorky side I love every inch of you." he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"And I Love you did you throw away my food?" she asked.

"Yea why?" He asked.

Spencer didn't say anything she just mad a smirk Toby knew right then and there where she was going with this so he look her hand and they went home and had the time of their lives.


	22. Talking to Emily

They finally went to bed again and Spencer woke up first it was around like six at night and she decided now would be the best time to call Emily and ask her about Hanna.

"Spence what's up?" emily asked.

"I need to ask you about Hanna." Spencer said.

"Okay what?" Emily said.

"Did she say anything to you about the wedding and me picking Aria?" Spencer asked.

"To be Honest Spence she was really angry about it she thinks that the reason you didn't pick her is because of what went down between you guys after she kissed Caleb when you were still dating him." Emily said.

"Does she not realize that it's my wedding and I don't care what happened between them I'm fine with it." Spencer said.

"Also that I'm having a baby with the man I love." She said.

"She knows that she justs thinks that you are still mad at her." Emily said.

"I'm not made her I just wanted Aria to be it I'm not mad at her anymore." Spencer said.

"I believe you Spencer but you need to talk to Hanna about this not me I have to Spence I'll see Friday." she said.

"Okay bye talk to you later thanks." Spencer said.

"No Problem." Emily said as she hang up the phone.

Right after Spencer got off the phone Toby woke up.

"Spencer why are you up." He asked.

"I was on the phone with Emily asking her about Hanna." She said.

"And what did she say?" Toby asked.

"She told me that Hanna thinks I'm still mad at her." Spencer said.

"Why would you be mad at Hanna?" He asked.

"Hanna thinks the reason I didn't pick her is because I'm still mad about the whole thing with Caleb." Spencer said.

"But I'm not mad at her anymore I don't even care anymore." She finished.

"Wow are you gonna talk to Hanna?" Toby asked.

"Do you think I should?" she asked.

"Spencer of course you should you need to explain to her why you didn't pick her." Toby said.

"Okay I will but right now I Just want to sit by you and cuddle with you and forgot the world for a little bit." she said.

"Come here." he said.

Spencer went over to lay her hand on Toby's stomach and they just sat there for an hour and before they both knew it Spencer fell back asleep.

Toby had to go to work even though he had a broken arm his boss still wanted him at work Toby didn't understand why he needed to go. So he had to get up really slowing out of the bed so he wouldn't wake up Spencer he put a pillow under her head and then he went to take a shower before he left he wrote a note for Spencer and he kissed her cheek and he left.

About an hour later Spencer woke up she saw that Toby wasn't here she didn't know why but then she say the note and it said "Had to go to work stupid Lorenzo wants me to come in I'll see you tonight I love you so much-Toby.

Spencer decided that since he wasn't here that she should get up and go see Hanna she got out her phone and sent it to Hanna saying "Hey Han I need to talk to you about something can I come over?"

Spencer went to take a shower and when she came back she had gotten a text back from Hanna saying "sure see you soon."

But before Spencer could leave she decided she should probably make herself something big for breakfast she decided that she would make pancakes and some eggs and just pig out before she went over to Hanna's she decided that she should probably text Toby to go to the store so they would have more food tomorrow.

Once she finished eating and she cleaned up after herself she left the house and went over to Hanna's she knocked on the door and Hanna opened the door.


	23. Talking to Hanna

"Hey Spencer so what's up?" Hanna asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the whole maid of honor thing and how I didn't pick you." Spencer said.

"Oh.." Hanna said.

"Emily told me why you were upset about it." Spencer said.

"What did she tell you?" Hanna asked.

"She told me that the reason you were so upset is because you think I'm still mad about you kissing Caleb." Spencer said.

"Well are you?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna no I'm over it I'm married to my soulmate and having a baby with him so i'm over it." Spencer said.

"And the reason I picked Aria is because she was here for me when Toby and Ibroke up a couple years ago." she finished.

"That's why?" Hanna said.

"Yes and if you got married to Caleb who would be your maid of honor?" Spencer asked.

"Probably Mona." Hanna said.

"Why Mona?" She asked.

"Because she has always been here for me I mean even though she was "A" for a little bit she was still there for and when I didn't trust her she kept giving me a reason to trust her." Hanna said.

"Okay that's great she deserves it." Spencer said.

"I'm so sorry Spencer." Hanna said.

"Hanna it's fine i'm just glad that we talked it out." Spencer said.

"So are you excited for us shopping for the bridesmaids dresses?" Hanan asked.

"A little I still can't believe that in few months I'll be Cavanaugh and we will have a little baby girl or boy." Spencer said.

"I can't believe it either out of all the stuff we have all been through I'm surprised anyone wants to be with us." Hanna said.

"Same here." Spencer said laughing.

"Also when is Caleb gonna ask you?" Spencer asked.

"I have no idea I think he wants to wait a little bit considering that me and Jordan just broke up he wants to wait a little bit which i don't mind I just had an enagement ring on my finger I want to wait a little bit." Hanna said.

"That's a good thing that he want's to wait and that you don't mind." Spencer said.

"Yea it is well Spencer I'm really tired can we talk about this more on Friday." Hanna said.

"Of course Toby is gonna be home soon and I want to be there when he gets home bye." Spencer said.

Spencer walked out to her car and drove home when she got there Toby wasn't home so she decided that she would watch some tv till he got home.


	24. Talking about Hanna to Toby

Spencer watched tv for about an hour she soon heard the door open and she knew it was Toby because he called out her name when he came in.

"Hey Toby how are you?" she asked him as he was carrying in some of the stuff he got at the store.

"I'm good how talking to Hanna go?" Toby asked.

"It went good we are good know I explained everything to her and she is good now we even talked about how Caleb hasn't asked her yet to marry him." Spencer said.

"Wasn't she just engaged to someone?" He asked.

"Yea she was but after she kissed caleb she broke it off." she said.

"How'd the guy take it?" Toby asked.

"He was so angry he called her a lot of bad names that I don't feel comfortable saying while there's a baby in my belly." Spencer said.

"Okay." he said.

"How was work did Loranzo go easy on you?" Spencer asked.

"Yea I only to do paperwork but it's really hard when you have a broken arm." He said.

"That sucks." she said.

"Yea but enough about work I'm home with you and I just want to make sure you are happy." he said.

"I'm really happy Toby at this moment things couldn't be more perfect."Spencer said.

Toby just kissed her on the lips.

"Is there anything I can make you like a little snack?" he asked.

"You could get the ice cream out?" Spencer said.

"Coming right up Peanut Butter or regular?" he asked.

"Peanut Butter of course." she said.

"Okay here why don't you go watch tv I'll be right there just let me finish making me a sandwich." he said.

"Okay." she said as she left the kitchen and walked into the living room and sat down and put on her favorite show "Law and order:SVU.

"So are you still going tomorrow to look at dresses with the girls?" Toby asked.

"Yep.' She said.

"I'm glad that you and Hanna worked everything out." He said.

"So am I he sucks when any of us girls are mad at another." Spencer said.

"Did you ask her what she would've done if she was getting married?" he asked.

"Yea and she said that she would pick Mona." Spencer said.

"Wait Mona why?" Toby asked.

"She said that even when Hanna didn't trust her that she was always there for her and she always tried to fix their friendship." Spencer said.

"I would've thought that she would pick Emily not Mona but okay." He said.

"Yea but why did you pick Caleb?" Spencer asked.

"For the same reason that you picked Aria he was here for me when we broke up he was the first person I called when it happened." Toby said.

"I'm glad that he was there for you in the that time it looks like we both had amazing people by our sides when our break-ups happened." Spencer said.

"Me too." Toby said.

They spent the next half hour watching and talking about the baby and the wedding.


	25. Picking out the Perfect Bridesmaid Dress

Spencer watched tv for about an hour she soon heard the door open and she knew it was Toby because he called out her name when he came in.

"Hey Toby how are you?" she asked him as he was carrying in some of the stuff he got at the store.

"I'm good how talking to Hanna go?" Toby asked.

"It went good we are good know I explained everything to her and she is good now we even talked about how Caleb hasn't asked her yet to marry him." Spencer said.

"Wasn't she just engaged to someone?" He asked.

"Yea she was but after she kissed caleb she broke it off." she said.

"How'd the guy take it?" Toby asked.

"He was so angry he called her a lot of bad names that I don't feel comfortable saying while there's a baby in my belly." Spencer said.

"Okay." he said.

"How was work did Loranzo go easy on you?" Spencer asked.

"Yea I only to do paperwork but it's really hard when you have a broken arm." He said.

"That sucks." she said.

"Yea but enough about work I'm home with you and I just want to make sure you are happy." he said.

"I'm really happy Toby at this moment things couldn't be more perfect."Spencer said.

Toby just kissed her on the lips.

"Is there anything I can make you like a little snack?" he asked.

"You could get the ice cream out?" Spencer said.

"Coming right up Peanut Butter or regular?" he asked.

"Peanut Butter of course." she said.

"Okay here why don't you go watch tv I'll be right there just let me finish making me a sandwich." he said.

"Okay." she said as she left the kitchen and walked into the living room and sat down and put on her favorite show "Law and order:SVU.

"So are you still going tomorrow to look at dresses with the girls?" Toby asked.

"Yep.' She said.

"I'm glad that you and Hanna worked everything out." He said.

"So am I he sucks when any of us girls are mad at another." Spencer said.

"Did you ask her what she would've done if she was getting married?" he asked.

"Yea and she said that she would pick Mona." Spencer said.

"Wait Mona why?" Toby asked.

"She said that even when Hanna didn't trust her that she was always there for her and she always tried to fix their friendship." Spencer said.

"I would've thought that she would pick Emily not Mona but okay." He said.

"Yea but why did you pick Caleb?" Spencer asked.

"For the same reason that you picked Aria he was here for me when we broke up he was the first person I called when it happened." Toby said.

"I'm glad that he was there for you in the that time it looks like we both had amazing people by our sides when our break-ups happened." Spencer said.

"Me too." Toby said.

They spent the next half hour watching and talking about the baby and the wedding.


	26. The Perfect Bridesmaid Part 2

"Okay here you guys are take your time when you finished please let me know." The worker said.

"Okay thank you." Spencer said.

Once she left the girls started to look Aria found the one it was a green dress and one next to her was that same color but with a different look.

"Hey Spence what about this one?" Aria asked.

"I love that it would be perfect but let the other pick some too you can try on the one you picked okay?" Spencer said.

"Okay." Aria said.

"Spencer I found a short red one can I try this on?" Hanna asked.

"Of course." Spencer said.

Hanna just smiled really big and went back to looking a few moments later Spencer found a dress that was long and pink and she decided that these ones would be perfect for them to try on.

"Okay we are ready." Spencer said and the worker came back and they went into the runway room.

"Okay why don't we send the maid of Honor in first with the dress she picked out." the worker said.

With that Aria got up and went to try on her dress while the other girls sat there and waited for her to get back she soon returned in the lime green dress she picked.

"I love it the dress would go perfect with the wedding." Spencer said.

"I like it too." Emily said.

"Are you gonna say yes to this dress?" The worker said.

"Not yet I really want to see what the other girls picked out." Spencer told the worker.

"Who's next?" the worker asked.

"Me." Hanna said.

Hanna went in to try on her short red dress.

Hanna soon came back in the dress she picked.

"I like it but it just isn't the kinda style I'm looking for." Spencer said.

"Yea I like it too but I don't know I can't explain it." said Aria.  
After each one of the girls said what they thought of the dress Hanna went back to put on her regular clothes.

"Okay who's next?" the worker said.

"I picked a dress I like Alison will you please go try it on please?" Spencer asked.

"Of course." Alison said.

A few moments later she came out in the long pink dress.

"You know what now that I see it on someone I'm not sure about it now." Spencer said.

"Yea I don't it either." Alison said.  
"Um..The dress that Aria tried on is there any other dresses that would go perfect with it?" Spencer asked.

"Exactly there is I'll be right back." the worker said.

A few moments she came back in the same color of the dress but it wasn't strapless like Aria's.

"Emily will go try it on for us please?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Emily said.

A few moments she came back with the dress on.

"I love it." Spencer said.

"Same here it's perfect so maybe I wear the dress I picked out and the other girls can wear that one." Aria said.

"Yea I like that idea it would be perfect." Hanna said.

"So are you saying yes to this dress and the other one?" the worker asked.

"Yes I'm saying yes to the dress." Spencer said.

"Okay let me put these dresses away for you and i'll meet you girls up front." the worker said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

"One thing down Spencer have you picked out your dress yet?" Hanna asked.

"Not yet but I have some ideas." Spencer said.

"I'm sure whatever you pick that it well be perfect." Emily said.

"Thanks Em." Spencer said.

They soon made it up to the front of the store.

"Okay that will be Two thousand dollars and six fifty please."the worker said.

"Okay." Spencer said as she got out her card she paid she was so shocked about how much it was.

"Okay thank you good luck with your wedding and the baby." the worker said.

"Thank you." Spencer said as they walked out of the building and went home.


	27. Arriving Home

Spencer dropped off Alison and then she went home when she came home she noticed that Toby was home but when she went inside he wasn't in the living room or Kitchen.

So she decided to go upstairs to see if he is there room but he wasn't there either.

"Toby where are you?" She asked.

"In the guest room!" Toby said.  
Instead of saying back to him she went into the room she saw that he was making the baby's crib.

"Toby what are you doing?" she asked.

"I told you that would make all the things didn't I?" He said.

"Yea you did but Toby you don't have to." She said.

"I want too I want our baby to have the best." He said.

"Are you sure you wanna make everything?" Spencer asked.

"Yes I've never been more sure about anything else in my life"He said.

"Okay then I'm not gonna stop you." she said.

"Good." Toby said as he got up and he went over to spencer and he put his arms around her and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then the lips.

"How'd the shopping go?" Toby asked.

"It went good we picked out two dresses one for Aria to wear and the other one the other girls would wear they are so cute I love them." Spencer said.

"So we are halfway there." He said.

"Yea looks like it all i have to do is pick my dress." Spencer said.

"Have you decided what dress you're gonna wear yet?" He asked.

"Not yet but I have some ideas since I will have no baby weight it should be easier to fit into the dress I want." Spencer said.

"Speaking of the baby when is our next check up?" She asked.

"I think next week sometime." Spencer said.

"Okay why don't you go downstairs and wait in the kitchen I'll be right down and then we can eat dinner." Toby said.

"Okay." Spencer said she gave a quick kiss and then left the room so she could go downstairs.

About five minutes after Spencer went downstairs Toby came down to the downstairs.

"So what I can make my beautiful soon to be wife for dinner?" Toby said as he entered the kitchen.

"Tacos with pickles on the side sounds good to me and the baby." Spencer said.

"Coming right up why don't you go into the living room and put on your favorite show and I'll bring you your food when it's all done." Toby said.

"Okay Love you." Spencer said as she got up.

"I Love you too." Toby said.

Spencer went into the living room and put on her favorite show about ten minutes later Toby came into the living room with her plate of food.

"My Queen." he said as he gave her the plate of food.

"Thank you my king." She said as she took the plate of food and put it into of her they spent the next hour eating there dinner but Spencer heard a knock at the door.

"Who could be here this late at night." Toby said.

"I don't know." Spencer got and went to answer the door and right she opened she knew who it was immediately.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.


	28. Who was at the door?

"I came here to see my son know more out of my way Spencer!" Toby's dad said.

"Oh you are not coming inside this house." Toby said behind Spencer.

"Toby we need to talk." Daniel said.

"Dad I don't wanna talk to you." Toby said.

"We need to talk Toby it's important." He said.

"Fine but we are gonna outside and talk I'll be right back Spence." Toby said.

Spencer didn't say she just moved out Toby's way so he could go outside once they were finally outside they started to talk.

"Okay what do you wanna talk about?" Toby asked.

"I want you to leave Spencer." He said.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I LEAVE SPENCER!" Toby screamed.

"She isn't good for you Toby." Jenna said as she where came up to where they were talking.

"Do you guys not understand that I love her and that she is my soulmate!" Toby said.

"Also that I can't live without her! She is the one person in my whole world that I can actually trust she loves me and she is pregnant why in the world would I leave her!" Toby said.

"She will be fine without you Toby and she doesn't love you Toby not really." Jenna said.

"That's where you wrong Jenna." Spencer said as she came outside.

"Spencer why are you out here?" Toby asked.

"I went upstairs to get ready for bed but I heard you screaming something about leaving me?" Spencer said as she turned to face Jenna and Toby's dad.

"They think that you are aren't good for me and that I should leave you they also think that you don't love me." Toby said.

"Okay Jenna I love Toby more than anything else on this earth." Spencer said.  
"So think it's best that you two leave if you don't I'm not afraid to call the cops and tell them that you guys are trespassing and that you won't leave." Spencer said.

"You will react not leaving her Toby she will hurt you just wait." Jenna said as she left where they were all standing and left.

"Toby please let me slap her!" Spencer said.

"Toby she isn't right for you and i'm gonna prove it." Toby's dad said.

Toby didn't respond he just shook his head and took Spencer's hand in his and they stood there till both Jenna and His dad were gone.

"Can you believe them saying how I don't love you." Spencer said.

"Yea they are crazy I love you so much Spence." Toby said.

"I love you too." Spencer said as she turned so they were facing another and she went up to kiss him and toby kissed back they broke apart after a few moments.

"I didn't expect that to happen I expected him to come here and tell me that he wants to be apart of our wedding and that he wants to be in the baby's life but I guess he is just gonna stay cold forever." Toby said.

"Maybe one day he will but have you forgotten about the whole Yvonne thing?" Spencer said.

"No I haven't speaking of Yvonne I need to call her so we can talk about this whole thing." Toby said.

"Yea you too need to talk about that how situation." Spencer said.

"Yea we do but for know we need to go to bed." Toby said.

"Yea we do come on let's go to bed."Spencer said.

They went inside and went to bed they both had the one person they loved more than life with them everything was right with the world.


	29. Talking To Yvonne

The next morning when Toby woke up he decided that he would call Yvonne so they could talk some more about this whole thing.

"Toby why are you calling this early?" Yvonne asked.

"We need to talk." Toby said.

"About me being you're Half-sister?"she asked.

"Yea we need to talk about this more." He said.

"Okay where and when do you wanna meet?" She asked.

"I'm free today until like two that's when I have to be at work." He said.

"Okay that's fine is Spencer okay with this?" She asked.

"She will be fine with it she understands what i'm going through she has a half-brother her dad cheated on her mom with Alison DiLaurentis's mom." Toby said.

"Wow are her parents still married?" She asked.

"No they got divorced her senior year a lot of things were going on during her senior year a lot of lies and her mom just couldn't take it anymore." He said.

"Wow how'd Spencer take finding out that she had a brother?" she asked.

"She was shocked just like we are she couldn't believe that her dad did that." Toby said.

"Wow but are you sure that she won't mind?" She asked.

"I'm sure but if it will make you feel better i'll ask her when she gets up." Toby said.

"Thank you i'll talk you later bye." Yvonne said.

"Bye." Toby said and then he hang up the phone when he was off the phone he went to see if she was up yet.

She wasn't up yet but he felt like she would be up soon and she would want something to eat when she woke up so he decided to go down stairs and cook her favorite meal.

About fifteen minutes after he started cooking he heard someone come into the kitchen.

"Morning Spence how'd you sleep?" Toby asked.

"Good you?" Spencer said.

"I spelt good." he said.

"I'm gonna go talk to Yvonne today about everything is there anything you need me to get you while I'm out?" Toby asked.

"No I can't think of anything and I'm glad that you and Yvonne are talking about this whole thing." Spencer said.

"So you don't mind?" He asked.

"Of course not I understand why you need to talk to her you guys need to talk to someone about this even it's eachother." Spencer said.

"I understand completely what you guys are going through with this whole thing Jason and I were the same way so I understand if you need to talk to her." She finished.

"How did you guys get through that?" He said.

"We are still processing it everyday I still call him sometimes and we talk about it you will never completely get over it and you will never look at your father the same way ever again." Spencer said.

"Also why didn't you tell me what was going on when we broke up?" He asked.

"Toby I did you have no idea how many nights I wanted to pick up my phone and call you and tell about what was going on but I just couldn't." Spencer said.

"I should've checked on you but instead I hurt you and made you feel like I hated you." he said.

"Tobes it's not a big deal you're here now aren't you?" Spencer said.

"Yea but still." He said.

"Toby really It's okay I love you so much." She said.

"And I love you more." Toby said.

"I don't think that's possible." Spencer said as she took a big bit out of her food.

Toby didn't say anything he just smiled and sat down next to her and ate his plate of food.

"So what time are you going to go meet her?" Spencer asked.

"Around two so i'll leave a little earlier for work than I usually do." He said.

"Okay." She said.

"Before I leave i'm gonna work some more on the baby's room." He said.

"Okay I'll look on Pinterest and see if I find anything I like." she said.

They finished up their food and once they were done Toby got up and did the dishes and then he went upstairs to work on the room while Spencer looked at ideas for the room.


	30. Lunch with Yvonne

Time went by really fast before Toby knew it was one thirty so he needed to get ready to go see Yvonne. He put down the tools he was using and got up and went to the bathroom took a shower.  
Once he was done he went and got his work uniform on. He then went downstairs and gave Spencer a kiss before he left they both said they loved another and he was off to meet Yvonne.

After ten minutes of driving he finally arrived at the restuarant that they decided to meet at.

"So.."Yvonne said as she sat down.

"So.." He said also.

"I don't really know how to start this conversion." Yvonne said.

"Umm.. Have you talked to you're mom at all about this?" Toby asked.

"Yea we talked about it and she said that it wasn't just a little fling that they were thinking about leaving the people they were married to." Yvonne said.

"Are you serious?" Toby said.

"Yea she that you're dad didn't want to be with your mom anymore." She said.

"Wow it all makes sense know." he said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When my mom was doing really bad he was very distance from the whole thing like there would some nights when i would come home and he would be nowhere to found those nights were the worst for my mom." He said.

"Wow.. I'm sorry Toby." Yvonne said.

"Did you ever talk to him about this?" She asked.

"Yea I did he said that the reason he didn't tell me was because he wanted to protect me he also said that I was so happy with you and that he didn't wanna ruin it for me." He said.

"What?! So you decided that he would let you be with you're half sister so that you could be "happy" like what the heck we would've probably gotten married." Yvonne said.

"It's just not right he should've told you I don't care how happy you were with me he still should've told you about the whole thing." She finished.

"I agree with you one hundred percent that's exactly what I told him." Toby said.

"Have you seen him since then?" She asked.

"Yea he came over last night." He said.

"Why did he come over?" She asked.

"He wanted to talk me into leaving Spencer." He said.

"What?" Yvonne said.

"Yea he and Jenna came over last night around like dinner time and the told me how "Spencer doesn't really love me and how she isn't good for me" it was crazy." he said.

"Did Spencer hear any of this?" She asked.

"Oh she heard it alright." Toby said.

"What did she say?" She asked.

"She told them get away from our house before she called the cops on them she also told them that she love me more then anything in her life." He said.

"Wow she most of been really angry." She said.

"Oh trust me that was nothing you haven't seen her really angry yet." he said.

"I better stay out of town the next she gets angry then." She said.

"Yea you should." He said.

"Well I better get to work it was good talking to you Yvonne I'll call you if I want to talk again about this whole thing bye." Toby said.

"Okay bye." She said.

They both left the restaurant. Once Toby was in his car he went to work.


	31. Spencer at home

While Toby was at work Spencer to do some cleaning around the house because it was getting a little crazy. While she was cleaning the bathroom her phone started to ring she noticed that it was an number she didn't recognize.

"Hello who is this?" she asked.

"It's Daniel I was wondering if I could talk to you?" He said.

"Why would I want to meet with you whatever you want to talk to me about you can tell me on the phone." she said.

"Fine." He said.

"You better start talking or I'll hang up on your ass." She said.

"I wanted to say that I wanna be apart of the wedding and the baby's life you guys are so happy together and I realized that my son needs me in his life." he said.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"I'm dead serious and I've never seen him so happy when he is with you it's like you are the only person in the room he loves you so much and there is no stopping that." he said.

Spencer didn't say anything she was speechless.

"He loves you as much as I loved his mom when we first got married." He said.

"So...does that mean.." Spencer said but he cut her off.

"I may not like you that much but I want my son to be happy and plus I heard how you were in the hospital when he got in that car crash." He said.

"Well I really respect that Daniel and I'm really happy that you told me that but you need to talk to Toby about this too." She said.

"I will where is he?" he asked.

"He is at work at the moment and he won't get back till late tonight so if you wanna talk to him you better call him tomorrow and ask him if you two can talk." She said.

"Okay I will bye Spencer."He said.

"Bye." She said as she hang up.  
"What the hell just happened" she said to herself.

She put down her phone and started cleaning the house some more.

Around six she started to get kinda hungry so she went into the kitchen and cooked herself something for dinner. It took her about fifteen minutes to make her dinner once everything was done she sat down at the table and started to eat her like five minutes later while she was still eating her phone started to ring and it was Toby.

"Hey Tobes what's up?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I won't be home till like around one tonight." He said.

"Okay and Toby your dad called me." Spencer said.

"Really what did he say?" Toby asked.

"He told me that he wants to be apart of your life and the baby's life."


	32. Talking about Toby's Dad

"What did you say to him after he said that?" he asked.

"I told him that I respected what he told me but that he doesn't have to tell me that he needs to tell you he wants to talk to you." Spencer said.

"Did he say anything else?" he said.

"He said that he may not like me but he wants you to be happy and that he has never seen you this happy before." Spencer said.

"Wow.. Do you think I should give him a chance?" He asked.

"I think you should but it's whatever you wanna do." She said.

"I guess I should give him a chance I'll call him tomorrow." He said.

"Okay and the next appointment for the baby is this wednesday and the day after tomorrow." Spencer said.

"Okay what time?" he asked.

"Noon" She said.

"Okay i'll talk to Lorenzo tonight before I leave." Toby asked.  
"Okay." Spencer said.

"I better go Spencer It's pretty crazy here." he said.

"Okay bye Tobes goodnight Love you." She said.

"I Love you too I'll see you once i get home." he said.

"Okay." Spencer said after she hang up the phone she finished up her food and cleaned the dishes and put them away by the time she got done with picking the kitchen she decided that she should go to bed because it was pretty late.

She went upstairs took a quite shower put on her favorite shirt of toby's and then she went to bed.

It wasn't till about one thirty when Toby was finally done with everything.

"See you tomorrow Toby." Lorenzo said.

"I need to talk to you before you leave." He said.

"Okay what?" Lorenzo said.

"I have a apportionment Wednesday at noon as i'll probably be a little late for work." He said.

"Okay thank you for letting me know see you tomorrow." Lorenzo said.

Once Lorenzo was gone Toby went back to his desk and got all of his things then he went home it was around two when toby finally made it home when he got home he went upstairs and went to bed with spencer he gave her a kiss on the lips and went to sleep.

Spencer woke up first and the first thing she just like every morning was run to the bathroom and throw up.

"Spencer are you okay?" Toby said.

"No but I will be." He said.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked.

"You can make me something for breakfast?" She said.

"And what would my queen like to have?" Toby asked.

"I would love breakfast tacos." Spencer said.

"Okay coming right." He said

"Thank you Tobes." She said.

"No problem." He said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Spencer got off of the bathroom floor before she went downstairs she brushed her teeth after she done she made her way downstairs.

"It smells really good down here Toby." She said.

"Well it should considering." He said laughing.

"So... About your dad are you gonna call him?"She asked.

"I will after we are done eating dinner." He said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

After about ten minutes their food was finally ready so they sat down at the table and ate their food.


	33. Spencer and Toby time

After about ten minutes their food was finally ready so they sat down at the table and ate their food.

Once they were both done with the food and they did the dishes Toby decided to call him dad.

"Hello Toby." His dad said.

"Hey dad can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure do you just wanna meet up somewhere or do you just want to come over to the house and talk?" His dad asked.

"I'll come over to the house I'll be there in like an hour see you later dad bye." Toby said.

"Okay bye." His dad said as he hang up the phone.

"Spence I'm gonna go talk to my dad in like an hour." Toby said.

"Okay I'm glad that you are giving him a chance to explain everything to you." She said.

"I just don't know if I can trust him to keep his word of leaving us alone and letting us be happy." Toby said.

"I understand why you may not trust him I have a hard time believing him too but just hear him out and if he gives you one reason why you shouldn't trust him then just tell him that he needs to prove himself I little more to you before anything can really happen to fix your relationship with another." Spencer said.

"You're right." He said.

"Have I ever not been right?" She asked.

"A lot of times." He said smirking.

"Ouch!" she said laughing.

"I love you Spence." He said.

"Oh I see you how you are you tell me I'm not always right and to sweet talk me you tell me you love me and are one clever one Cavanaugh." She said laughing.

"But I do love you." He said as he took her hands.

"And I love you too." Spencer said as you went up to kiss him on the lips.

"Why don't you and I watch a movie before I have to leave?" He said.

"Okay that's perfect how about "The notebook"?" She asked.

"Anything for my queen." He said.

As Spencer went to sit down in the living room Toby decided to make some popcorn for the finally came into the living room with with the bowl of popcorn.

They at the couch watching the movie but it almost one so Toby decided that he needed to get up to go get ready to see his dad but when he tried to get up he noticed that spencer was asleep in his arms.

"Spence." He said trying to wake her up but she didn't so he decided to pick her up and carry her up to the bedroom and put in the bed.

Once she was in the bed Toby went to get ready to go see his father. It took took only like ten minutes to get ready before he left he gave Spencer a kiss and left.

It took him about ten minutes to drive there when he finally arrived he went and knocked on the door and his dad opened the door and Toby went inside.

"Authors Note:how do you think Toby and his dad talking will go? Let me know"


	34. Toby and His Father

"Hello Toby." His dad said.

"Hey dad." Toby said.

"Okay I'm just gonna cut to the chase I want to say i'm sorry for how I treated you and Spencer these couple of weeks instead of trying to get to leave Spencer I should've been there for you incase you needed something and I'm sorry for that Toby I'm sorry." He said.

"Dad.." Toby said.

"Also I'm mostly sorry that I didn't tell you about Yvonne being your half-sister." He said.

"Is that all?" He asked

"I am really sorry Toby you are so happy with Spencer and I shouldn't try to ruin that I should be happy for you and let you live your life without me trying to interfere with it you are happy and I shouldn't try to take that away from you." He said.

"I want to believe you dad I really do but I just don't know if I can trust you to keep your word and not interfere anymore." Toby said.

"What can I do to prove to you that I mean this?" He asked.

"I don't know dad invite Spencer and I over for dinner sometime something small at first if you do that maybe I'll trust you more." Toby said.

"If I do that will you trust me more?" He asked.

"I said maybe it's not a promise that I'll trust you right off the back it may takes years for us to be close again." Toby said.

"Can I ask you something?" His dad asked.

"Sure." he said.

"How much do you love her?" he asked.

"I love her so much like whenever I'm around her I get butterflies in my stomach she makes everything stop for me whenever she is around me time just stops she is an angel dad sometimes I don't even understand how I got so lucky to have her in my life." Toby said.

"I mean I lost her twice already if I lose her again I seriously don't know what I would do." Toby finished.

"I see." His dad said.

"Nothing I would do well tear you two apart." His dad said also.

"No nothing you do will tear me away from Spencer she is my soul-mate I can't live without her." Toby said.

"I get it now." His dad said.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"I can't stop you from being Spencer so I'm gonna back off." his dad said.

"Are you serious?" Toby said.

"Yes and Toby Jenna is gonna be here soon so you should probably leave before she gets here just because I've came around doesn't mean she has."His dad.

"Okay bye dad." Toby said as he got up.

"Bye see you soon." He said.

With that Toby left and went to work he couldn't believe what just happened his dad actually said he would leave them alone so that he could be happy. He was so happy that he finally realized that but part of him didn't believe him completely some part of him thinks that he is up something but time will only tell.

Authors Note: So everything seems okay with Toby and his dad but do you really believe that his dad is gonna back off or do you think he is up to something? Also even though it will be a couple more before they find out what they having what do you think Spencer and Toby are having boy or girl?


	35. Toby and Spencer Time

Toby finally got off work around six at night he decided to call Spencer and let her know that he was on his way home.

"Hi Tobes what's up and are you driving?" she asked.

"I'm not driving I'm in the walmart parking lot I know how mad you would've gotten if I was driving." He said.

"Good! Are you on your way home?" She asked.

"Yea I just left is there anything I can get you while I'm here?" He asked.

"You can get stuff for taco salad please i'm craving it like crazy!" she said.

"Okay anything thing else?" He asked.

"Not that I can think of." She said.

"Okay I'm gonna let you go I'll talk to you when I get home Love you." He said.

"Okay Love you too." She said.

With that he hang up the phone and went into the store and got all stuff he decided he should get more pickles because he knew that ever since she got pregnant she would eat it with everything.

It took him about thirty minutes to get all the stuff she asked for.

He paid for all the things and left before he left he decided that he should text Spencer and let her know that she went home soon.

After he texted her he started driving was finally home he took all the things into the kitchen when he got home.

"Hey tobes." Spencer said.

"Hey Spence how was your day? He asked.

"It was pretty boring when I woke up I finished watching the movie we were watching." She said.

"Good work was pretty boring same old same old." Toby said.

"How'd talking to your dad go?" Spencer asked.

"It went really well actually he was really nice he said that he would back off so that we could happy." he said.

"Really he gave up just like that that's wired." Spencer said as she put some of groceries away.

"Yea I want to believe him but I just think he is up to something." He said.

"What to do mean?" She asked.

"I just think that the reason he gave up is he realized that he couldn't break us but that doesn't we break up on our own." he said.

"But that's never gonna happen anyways I mean we love another nothing could possibly break us up." Spencer said.

"Exactly nothing in this world will come between us." He said.

They didn't talk about it anymore they just kissed another real quick and Toby started making dinner for them he made a lot because he knew that Spencer would eat more than he would.

After about twenty minutes everything was finally done and they sat at the table and ate their talked more about the baby the wedding and how there were gonna invite to it.

Once they were done eating they did the dishes and went to bed everything in their lives were completely perfect.

Spencer woke up first ran to the bathroom like every other morning Toby didn't wake up like he usually does Spencer decided instead of waking him so he could make the breakfast like he does every morning that she would make him breakfast this time to show him how much she loved him.


	36. 3rd Check-Up

It took her about twenty minutes to finally cook after he liked she sat the table for them when she was finally done with everything Toby came down.

"Spence did make all of this?" He asked as he walked into the Kitchen.

"Yea I did I thought instead of you making something that I would it's all of you favorites." Spencer said.

"Thank you so much Spencer it looks really good." Toby said.

"You're welcome and thanks ." She said smiling.

They sat there and ate the food once they ate everything they both got up and went upstairs to get ready for their third check-up for the baby.

"You really yet Spence?" Toby asked from the bedroom.

"Yea let's go." she said.

With that they got in their car and drove off to the doctors.

They arrived and waited for about ten minutes and they were finally called.

"Hastings?" one of the workers said..

They got up and went into one of the rooms.

"Welcome back Spencer how are you feeling?" Nurse Gilday asked.

"I'm good." Spencer said.

"That's good let's check on you baby know it seems that you are about eleven weeks along the baby is very healthy and seems to be growing faster than it would usually be so you may have to baby sooner than your due date."Nurse said.

"Is it possible that we will find out what we are having sooner than?" Toby asked.

"Yes it is very possible." She said.

"Okay can you print off about ten of them please?" Spencer asked.

"Of course I'll be right back with the photos." She said.

She left the room and went to get the photos.

"I wonder if we are having a girl or a boy." Toby said.

"I still think that we are having a boy." Spencer said.

"And I still think that we having a girl." Toby said.

"I guess we'll find out in a couple weeks." Spencer said.

"I guess so." He said.

"Okay here are your photos I see you in a few weeks and then we will find out if you having a boy or a girl." Nurse Gilday said.

"Okay see you then bye." Toby said.

"Bye." She said.

With that Spencer and Toby left room and went out to the car and went home.

"Should we send one to your father?" Spencer asked.

"Yea what about your dad?" He asked.

"I think that won't be such a good idea I have a feeling if we do send it you will burn it or tear it apart." She said.

"Do you think he will ever come around?" Toby asked.

"I think that no he won't he is very stubborn and when he set his mind to something he doesn't give or change his feelings towards something." Spencer said.

"I'm sorry Spence." He said.

"It's not your fault Tobes nothing you do will change how he feels about me getting pregnant and married." She said.

"I just wish there was something I could do to change his mind." He said.

"Me too..But I gave up on my father changing his mind a long time ago." She said.

He didn't say anything because he knew if they kept talking about that Spencer would start crying or freaking out about the whole thing and he didn't want that.

Toby dropped off Spencer at the house and drove off to work.


	37. Planning the wedding with Aria

When Spencer was alone in the house for a while she decided to call Aria and have her come over so that they could plan the wedding.

"Hey Spence what's up?" Aria asked as she answered the phone.

"I was wondering if you could come over in a little bit so that we could plan the wedding some more?" Spencer asked.

"Sure are you gonna have the other girls come over?" Aria asked.

"No I think it would be better if you just came over once everything is more planned we can have them come over." Spencer said.

"Okay I'll be there in about ten minutes." She said.

"Okay." Spencer said as she hang up the phone.

She went into the kitchen to clean off the table so that they could a place to sit while they planned the wedding once spencer was all done she heard someone knock on the door.

"Hey Aria come in." Spencer said.

"So have you been looking for some ideas for what you want it look like?"Aria asked.

"Yea I have a lot of ideas." Spencer said.

"Okay are they inside or outside?" She asked.

"They are all outside I think it would be best if we did it outside so that we can use the baby the way we want to." Spencer said.

"Okay what about invites?" Aria asked.

"Yea here look at what I picked out." Spencer said.

"I think these would go better with the wedding and plus the other one is handmade and I don't think you would have time to make them because of the baby." Aria said.

"You're right I will be so tried because of taking care of the baby twenty four/seven." Spencer said.

"Okay what about centerpieces?" Aria asked.

"Yea what about this one?" Spencer said

"Oh my god I love this one it's so cute." She said.

"I love how the rose under the candle it's so perfect." Aria said.

"I love it too!" Spencer said.

"Okay what about your wedding dress?" Aria asked.

"I still love the first one I tried on it would go perfect with the wedding."  
"Okay I can't think of everything else we have the chairs,tables, centerpieces invites,where it's gonna be, and how the baby will enter I think everything is set Spence." Aria said.

"Yea I guess we have everything set wait what about the Cake?" Spencer asked.

"Right I forgot do you like this one or this one?" Aria asked as she showed her of the cake.

I like the first one the most." Spencer said.

"Then everything is set." Aria said.

"Good one less thing for me to worry about." Spencer said.

"Yea I have a question for Spence." Aria said.

"Yea what is it?" Spencer asked.

"It's about the baby." Aria said.

"Okay?" Spencer said.

"Who's gonna be the godmother?" She said.

"I don't know yet Toby and I haven't really talked about it yet."

"Okay well since everything is planed I better leave Erza is gonna wonder where I went when he gets home see you later." Aria said.

"Okay bye." Spencer said. They both got up said their goodbyes.

Once Aria had driven off Spencer started to think who should be the godmother of her child she first thought that it should be Melissa since she is her sister but then she realized she didn't want her kid to grow up the same she was and then he thought of Hanna.

To her Hanna would be perfect but she had to make sure before she told Hanna because she wasn't sure yet.

Authors Note: who do you think should be the baby's godmother?


	38. Telling Hanna and Caleb

The next morning was like any other morning after they had breakfast Spencer decided to call Hanna.

"Hey Han." Spencer said into the phone.

"Hey Spencer what's up?" Hanna asked.

"I was wondering if you and caleb could come over in a little bit?" Spencer said.

"Sure we will be there in like an hour see you then bye." She said.

"Okay bye." Spencer said.

"So are they coming over?" Toby asked.

"Yea they sure be here in a hour." Spencer said.

"Okay I'm gonna do some cleaning why don't you go sit in the living room and rest." He said.

"Okay Love you." Spencer said.

"Love you too." He said.

After cleaning the house for like thirty minutes they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Caleb Hanna come in." Spencer said.

And they both came in and they all went to the living room and sat down.

"So..Why did you invites us over?" Hanna asked.

"We want to tell you two something."Toby said.

"We both have been thinking about who would be the best godparents for our child." Spencer said.

"And we have both decided that you guys would be the best choice for us." Toby said.

"Are you serious Spence?" Hanna asked.

"Yes I am." Spencer said smiling.

"Oh my god." Hanna said while smiling.

"I would be honored Toby." Caleb said.

"Same here Spencer." Hanna said.

"But why did you pick us?" Caleb asked.

"Well I had already picked you to bring with but Spencer had never really thought about it till last night." Toby said.

"And I thought of you first Hanna because I know how much you love children." Spencer said.

"Thank you so much Spence." Hanna said.

"I hope you know that she is going to spoil that baby even more now right?" Caleb said.

"Yea I know." Spencer said laughing.

"Hey! What's wrong with me spoiling my god-daughter."Hanna said.

"Nothing at all I have no issues with it." Spencer said.

"It's gonna save us a lot of money on clothes because you are gonna buy like twenty outfits for the baby." Toby said.

"That is very true but I think it's more that a hundred." Hanna said.

"Oh good lord." Spencer said.  
"We may not have to buy any outfits at all." Toby said.

"Yea maybe not." Spencer said laughing.

"As much as I would love to sit here and talk about this all day I have to get work." Caleb said.

"Yea I better get ready for work too bye Caleb." Toby said.

"Bye Toby." Caleb.

"Bye Spencer I'll text you later." Hanna said.

"Bye Hanna." Spencer said.

"Thank went really good." Spencer said.

"Yea it did but i'm serious with her as the godmother we won't even have to pay any clothes she will buy like a year's worth of clothes." Toby said.

"Yea Probably." Spencer said laughing.

"I better go get ready for work I will be right back." He said.

"Okay." She said.

Toby went to go get ready for work he came back downstairs they talked more about Hanna being the godmother and the wedding.

"I better get to work Spencer Love you." He said.

"Okay Love you too." Spencer said.

With that Toby left the room and drove off to work.


	39. Spencer talking to her Father

While Toby was off at work Spencer just couldn't stop thinking about how her father wouldn't be in her life and the baby's so she decided to take a trip over took about twenty minutes to get ready when she was finally ready she left.

It took her about fifteen minutes to finally make it to her dad's house.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" Peter asked,

"We need to talk." She said.

"Fine come in." He said.

"Why are you not okay with me being married to Toby?" She asked.

"That's not why I'm mad at you I knew that you would get married to him anyway it's the fact that you got pregnant at twenty-five." He said.

"Dad I'm a grown adult I can get pregnant whenever I want to and this wasn't just a one-night stand this baby was made by to people who love another so much why can't you just be happy for me you were happy when Melissa got pregnant." Spencer said.

"That was different." Peter said.

"How was it any different we both got pregnant by the person we loved?" Spencer said.

"She was settled she had a house that she was paying for, a job she was ready to have a baby." He said.

"Are you saying that I'm ready to have this baby dad?" Spencer said.

"I think that she shouldn't have rushed into having a baby with him." He said

"We didn't rush into anything you think that I wanted to get pregnant dad?" She said.

"Yea I do!" He said.

"Dad I didn't just wake up one morning and say "hey I want to get pregnant." It just happened I was so scared about being pregnant this young." Spencer said.

"I could've waited yes, I could've said to Toby that if we were going to be together again that we should be more careful but I didn't because I didn't care I was happy for the first time in a long time!" Spencer said.

"I came here because I wanted you to be apart of the baby's life but if you are gonna act like this then nevermind bye dad." She finished.

Spencer walked out of his house without letting him say anything else. She was driving home and decided to call Toby.

"Hey Spence what's up?" He asked.

"I just left my dad's house." Spencer said.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Not good he pretty much said that I wanted to get pregnant like I planned this whole thing." She said.

"Wow."He said.

"I also brought up the fact that Melissa got pregnant at a young age just like me and he said that it was different." Spencer said.

"How is it any different?" He asked.

"Because she was settled, had a job, a house she was paying for, and that she was ready for a baby." She said.

"So he pretty much said that we aren't ready for this baby." He said.

"Yep pretty much Toby I was so close to go off at him he was being so just Ugh!" She said.

"I'm really sorry Spence we can talk more about this more when I get home okay." Toby said.

"Okay I love you."She said.

"I love you too." He said.

With that Spencer hang up the phone and started driving again when she finally arrived home she went into the living and took a little nap.


	40. Spencer and toby

When Toby was finally off work he couldn't get over how Spencer's father talked to her he kept thinking that they love another why can't everyone just be happy for them,

When he finally arrived home he saw that Spencer was asleep he went to kiss her on the head to see if she wake up she moved a little and he eyes started to open.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."Spencer said as she got up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am know that you're home it is always better when you are here." She said.

He didn't say anything he just smiled and kissed her and then he got on the couch.

When He was finally was on the couch he pulled Spencer into him and they cuddled into another.

"Why can't he just be happy for us." Spencer said.

"I don't know honey." He said.

"I want him in this baby's life but I just know what to do." She said.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" He asked.

"I don't know if you should." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he is say the same thing to you that he said to me so it's just not worth it anymore Toby." He said.

"But he hurt your feelings I can't just sit back and let that happen." Toby said.

"Toby listen to me has my father ever been okay with us being together?" She said.

"No." He said.

"Okay and I can you now it's not just about me getting pregnant it's the fact that it is was with you he has never liked you and him seeing us having a baby and getting married just doesn't sit well with him." Spencer said.

"So this is my fault?" He said.

"No that's not what I'm saying at all!" Spencer said.

"Then what are you saying?" Toby said.

"I'm saying that he is mad about a lot of things not just me getting pregnant." She said as she got up from the couch.

"Do you think he would be like this if it was with someone else?" He asked.

"Who else would I have gotten pregnant by?" She asked,

"I don't know Caleb maybe!" He said.

"Really you are gonna bring him up okay if I did got pregnant by Caleb my dad would go crazy so it would be worse." Spencer said.

Toby didn't say anything he just stood there in front of Spencer looking away from her.

"Say something Toby." Spencer said.

"I"m going to bed we can talk about this more in the morning." He said.

"Are you really gonna act like?" she asked.

He didn't say anything he just went upstairs and went into the guest bedroom.

"What the hell just happened." Spencer said to herself.

Spencer went upstairs too. She walked pass the guest room and he was facing away from the bedroom as Spencer was walking past the room she said to herself "I love you toby."

Toby heard it too and said "I love you too." but he didn't get up he needed to cool off before he and spencer talked again.  
They both slept in different rooms that night hoping that in the morning everything would be better.


	41. Spencer and Toby Talk to Out

The next morning Spencer went down and make herself a bowl of carel.

Soon after Spencer made her bowl she turned around to see Toby with a box of chocolates and a dozen roses.

"Whats all of this?" she asked.

"I was an idiot last night I shouldn't have snapped at you I love you so much and I'm so sorry." he said.

"Yea you were but I forgive you I love you so much too." She said.

"Good." he said as he gave Spencer a big kiss.

"But I do have one question." Spencer said.

"What is it Spence?" He asked.

"Why did you bring up Caleb?" She asked.  
"I knew this was coming." he said.

"Toby." Spencer said.

"I guess that I'm not completely over the fact that you were with him." He said.

"Why aren't you over it yet?" She asked.

"I don't know whenever I see him around us I just can't get over the fact that you dated him." He said.

"Toby I only dated for like five weeks then he cheated on me with my best friend and plus…" She said.

"What?" He said.

"The only reason I dated him was because I was trying to move on…" She said.

"Move on from whom?" He asked.

"From you! Toby did you actually think that I was really over you?" She asked.

"I don't know.." He said.

"I wasn't I never really got over you the feelings I had for Caleb was just lust it wasn't anything real and just between us I think we both used another to get over the person we really loved and when he kissed Hanna I was shocked I knew that he wasn't over her and I knew he wasn't over her it was so obvious." She said.

"Spence…." Toby said.

"Tobes just remember this one thing that I love you and that I have always loved you and that I always will nothing you do or anyone does will make me not love you anymore it's impossible for me not to love you." She said.

"I wasn't over you either to be honest." He said.

"Oh really?" Spencer said smiling.

"How could I forget about you Spence you saw the way I acted when you first got into town." He said.

"Right I remember I also remember you say and I quote "It was way easier for me to be friends with you when you were in D.C" like dang Toby I could feel the love." Spencer said laughing

"Hey I was young and stupid." He said.

"Right." She said laughing.

"Why don't I make you something for breakfast and we forget this whole thing." He said,

"Okay and I love you so much Toby."  
"And I love you more." he said as he went get something out for them to eat for breakfast.

"Not Possible." Spencer said as she went up to him to give him a kiss.

"I'm gonna go get something on and maybe we can go shop for some things for the baby's room." Spencer said.

"Okay just let me know what time you wanna leave." He told her as she left the kitchen.

Once Spencer was done getting ready she went downstairs and they ate breakfast together when they were done eating and all the dishes were done they left and went to the store to get more things for the baby's room.


	42. Baby Shopping

"So what do we need to get?" Toby asked.

"Well since you are pretty much gonna make everything in the room I was thinking that we could maybe some of the baby's clothes and some other things." Spencer said.

"Okay." He said.

They finally got to the store and went right back to the baby stuff area.

"Oh my gosh Toby this one is so cute!" Spencer said.

"You just wanna get it because it has to with me being a cop." He said.

"But's so cute! We are getting it!" Spencer said.

"Okay whatever you want Spence." He said.

"What about this one it says "Me+My Mommy= One Broke daddy." Spencer said.

"That's adorable." He said.

"Why don't you pick one Tobes." Spencer said.

"Okay." He said.

Toby started walking down the aisle and he finally found one.

"We have to get this one." He said.

"Okay what does it say?" Spencer said.

"It says "My finger may be small but Daddy is still wrapped around it" I love it Spencer if it's a girl we need to get it." He said.

"Well let's get it cause I think It's girl." Spencer said.

"Why do you think it's a girl?" he asked.

"I just have this feeling I can't explain it." She said.

"Let's hope that you are right." He said.

"Yea let's hope." She said as she put all of the outfits that want in the basket.

"Okay we have the outfits is there anything else you think we need?" He asked.

"No I can't think of anything else." She said.

"Okay then let's go why don't we go somewhere to eat before we go home what are you feeling like Spence?" he asked.

"How about Panera I'm craving that salad again." she said.

"Okay then we will go there." He said.

They walked up to the front of the store paid for their food then they left and went on there way to Panera.

"Are you okay Spence?" Toby asked.

"Yea I'm just thinking about my dad." She said.

"And what about him?" He asked.

"I'm think that we should send him like a picture of what the baby first looked like when we found that we were pregnant and then what he/she looks like after we have it.

"Okay are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yea even though he isn't gonna be apart of it's life I want him to still know what she/he looks like."She said

"And every year on her birthday we can send him picture of how big he/she is getting." She finished.

"Okay I like the idea." He said.

When they finally arrived at Panera they noticed someone standing right in front of where they parked right when Spencer and Toby saw who it was they both looked at another and they knew right then and there that it wasn't gonna be pretty.

Who do you think they see?


	43. This can't be good

"Hello Spencer." Noel said.

"Noel what are you doing here? Spencer asked.

"Can't an old classmate check up on a old friend." He said.

"We were never friends Noel so why are you here?" Spencer asked.

"Your parents just couldn't leave well enough alone we had it all taken of why they couldn't just let it go!" Noel said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"A few weeks ago one of our neighbors complained about how they heard fighting coming from our house and it turns out that my dad has been hitting my mother and they took my dad away to jail but what they didn't know is that my parents already had it all taken of." He said.

"I'm not done talking Spencer." He said as he noticed that they were about to walk but into the restaurant so he took this chance to take the gun out from behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"SHUT UP!" Noel said.

"They couldn't just leave my family alone you know what they did to our family Spencer?"He asked.

"They took away all of our money! All of our money is frozen because of them and with our money being frozen we can't get my dad out of jail we are about to lose everything thanks to them!" Noel said.

"Noel…" Spencer said.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" Noel said.

"You are only aloud to speak when I tell you that you can if don't listen to me I will have no choice but to put a bullet into Toby's heart!" Noel said.

Spencer didn't say anything you just at Toby who was so focused on the gun that Noel had.

"Know where was I...oh right your parents are the cause behind us losing our house and know we are gonna be homeless because of them and someone is gonna have to pay for them and maybe it will be Toby I wonder what it would be like for you to be a single mother…"He said.

Spencer didn't say anything she just held onto Toby even harder she couldn't lose him. Toby was all she had.

"Another thing it's because of him! That my brother is in jail also!" Noel said.

"My brother stole some supplies from the hardware store so that we could get my father out of jail but apparently he got caught and he was sent to jail." He said.

"What's your plan here Noel?" Toby asked.

"To kill you so Spencer can understand I pain that my family going through right now she will have no money because her parents pretty much kicked her out and she will have to raise your little offspring all by herself." Noel said.

Before either of them could say a word back to him Noel took the gun and pulled the trigger and shot him.

"NO!" Spencer said as Toby fell to the ground and before Spencer could say anything to Noel he was gone.


	44. This can't be good Part 2

"HELP!" Spencer screamed.

"What happened?" said a person that came out of the restaurant.

"My fiance just got shot I need help!" Spencer screamed.

"You need to calm down you could hurt your baby." said an old couple that also was coming out of the place as well.

"I can't he just got shot by a psycho he is dying someone please call 911!" Spencer said.

"Someone needs to give him CPR does anyone here know how to do CPR?" a worker from Panera asked.

"I do." Spencer said before anyone could say anything to stop her she started performing CPR to Toby.

While Spencer was giving Toby CPR someone called 911 and after about fifteen minutes the ambulance finally showed up.

"What happened here?" one of the people in the ambulance asked.

"He was shot by someone she is the only one that saw what happened." said one of the workers.

"Mama what exactly happened let us help him." asked some in the first response cars.

"We were going to get something to eat because we just got out of the store buying clothes for the baby and Noel Kahn just came up and pointed a gun and Toby he kept on talking about how my parents and him ruined his life." Spencer said.

"Okay we need to get him to the hospital he is losing a lot of blood! Mama you need come with us." said one of the workers

And with that they were off to the hospital.

"We have a GSW to the crest send him to the ER know!" said one of the doctors.

"Miss you're pregnant right?" asked one of the doctors.

"Yea about eleven weeks." Spencer said.

"Come with me we need to make sure that your baby is okay." the doctor said.

With that Spencer followed the doctor and they went to catch up on the baby.

"Okay your heart rate is a little high but the baby seems to be okay what I need from you Spencer is to calm down okay Toby is going to be just fine." the nurse said.

Spencer just nodded her head and started to calm down a little bit.

After they were done checking Spencer to make sure everything was okay she went back into the waiting room.

"Miss Hastings?" said one of the doctors.

"Yes please tell me that he is okay?" Spencer asked.

"He is just fine the bullet went passed everything that was important." the doctor said

"Oh thank god can I see him.

"Yea but you should know something." the doctor said.

"What?" Spencer said.

"He keeps on asking for someone named Yvonne he keeps saying that she is his girlfriend." He said.

"Oh my god so he doesn't remember that we are together?" She asked

"It seems not." he said.

"Well he ever remember that we are?" She asked.

"It's hard to say sometimes when people come out of surgery they forget for a couple weeks and for some it's for months." The doctor said.

Spencer walked into the room and Toby was asleep again so she just sat right next to him and waited for him to wake up.


	45. Where's Yvonne?

A few hours later Toby woke up.

"Hey Tobes you're awake." Spencer said.

"Spencer what are you doing where's Yvonne?" he asked.

"Toby you and Yvonne aren't together anymore." She said.

"What?" he said.

"We are engaged see." Spencer said as she showed him the ring.

"Spencer why are you lying to me know where is Yvonne!" He said.

"Toby you need to calm down I'm not lying me and you are engaged and we are having a baby." Spencer said.

"SPENCER STOP LYING TO ME WHERE IS YVONNE I WANT HER KNOW!" he screamed.

"Fine if you don't believe me I will call Yvonne." Spencer said as she walked out of the room to call Yvonne.

"Spencer why you calling me what's wrong." Yvonne asked.

"Toby was shot and he doesn't remember that you guys broke up he keeps asking for you." she said.

"I'm on my way." Yvonne said.

Fifteen minutes later she showed up.

"What happened why was he shot?" Yvonne asked when she arrived.

"We were at a restaurant and one of my old classmates come up and told me how he and my parents ruined everything for him and he just shot him." Spencer said.

"And he doesn't remember everything since we broke up?" Yvonne asked.

"Yes can you please get in there and explain everything to him please?" Spencer said.

"Sure come on." She said.

They went to Toby rooms Spencer was hoping that Yvonne would explain everything to him or was Yvonne was up to something?

"Hey Toby." Yvonne said.

"Hey Yvonne." Toby said and his face just lit up.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I just got shot." Toby said.

"What exactly did Spencer tell you?" Yvonne said.

"She said that we broke up and that I'm with her know and that we are having a baby together." He said.

"She is a big liar Toby." Yvonne said.

"What!" Spencer said.

"Why would you lie to him about you guys being together again are you that desperate to have Toby back that you would lie to him like come on Spencer." Yvonne said.

"I'm not lying you are Bitch!" Spencer said.

"I'm not lying why don't you go back to Caleb!" Yvonne said.

"We aren't together anymore and you know that I'm with him!" Spencer said as she pointed to Toby.

"Sure like Toby would really get back together with you and have a baby with you!" Yvonne said.

"He loves me! We are having a baby and he loves this baby tell him the truth!" She said.

"I don't love you Spencer I love Yvonne know please leave I don't even know why you are here!" He said.

"Toby.." Spencer said.

Before Toby or Yvonne could come in a security guard came into the room.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The security guard asked.

"Can you please tell her to leave she keeps on lying to Toby about them being together." Yvonne said.

"I'm not lying!" Spencer said.

"Miss I need you to leave the room." The security guard said.

"I'm not leaving." Spencer said.

"I don't want to hurt you know please leave!" He said.

"Fine bye Toby whenever you remember I'll be here waiting I love you so much." Spencer said as she walked out the door.

Right when spencer left the room she went to the house and got some of her favorite things she left pictures of the baby in the living room, kitchen, and their bedroom.

She left the house and went on her way to her mom's place she knocked on the door and her mom opened the door and she let her in.

"Spence what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Toby was shot and he doesn't remember me at all." Spencer said.

"Spencer I'm so sorry but why aren't you at the hospital?" She asked.

"Yvonne showed up and pretty much told him that I was lying and I was asked to leave my the police." Spencer said.

"Oh my god is there anything I can do for you Spence?" She asked.

"Can I stay in the barn for a couple weeks till I find a new place to live or Toby remembers me?" Spencer asked.

"Of course come on let me help you get settled in." She said.

With that they went out to the barn and got Spencer settled in.

"Are you gonna be okay Spencer?"Her mom asked.

"Yea I'm just gonna try to get some sleep I'll see you in the morning love you." Spencer said.

With that Victoria left the barn and went back into the house.

And Spencer went to bed she was hoping that he would remember her so she could wake up from this hell she was dealing with.


	46. The girls find out

When Spencer woke up the next morning she ran to the bathroom right away and threw up her food from last night.

"Ugh baby I love you but come on!" she said as she put her hand on her belly.

She decided to call the girls and have them come them they all agreed and told her that they would be there soon.

Spencer made herself something to eat before they came over but right as she was sitting down she heard someone knock on the door.

She went to open it.

"Hey Spence you look terrible." Emily said.

"Thanks one of the great parts of being pregnant." she said as she let her in.

"Why are you staying here did something happen with you and Toby?" She asked.

"Yea he was shot and when he woke up he forgot that we got back together." Spencer said.

"So he doesn't remember anything?" Emily asked.

"Nope and he thinks that me and Caleb are still together." Spencer said.

"Wow he didn't believe you when you told him that you guys weren't?" She asked.

"Yep I told him everything but he kept asking for Yvonne so I called her up and explained everything to her but right when she came into the room she started lying and I was asked to leave and here me are." Spencer said.

"Wow." Emily said.

"Yea." Spencer said.

Then they heard a knock on the door and it was the other girls.

"Hey Spencer what's up?" Aria asked.

"I need to tell you guys something." She said.

"Okay what?" Alison said.

Spencer spent the next hour an half explaining everything to them they were all shocked at what happened

"So he just came up and shot him?" Hanna asked.

"Yea it was so scary." Spencer said

"I can't believe he did that have they caught Noel yet?" Aria asked.

"No not yet." She said.

"This is so crazy I can't believe that Toby doesn't remember anything did you try to explain to him that Yvonne is his Half-Sister?" Hanna asked

But before Spencer could say anything someone came into the room.


	47. The Truth Part 1

"Hello Spencer." The voice said.

"Toby what are you doing here shouldn't you be at the Hospital?" Spencer asked.

"I was released a couple of hours ago." he said.

"Spencer we are gonna go see you later." Hanna said and all the other girl followed after her.

"Bye"She said.

"Spencer what was that Aria just said about Yvonne?" he asked.

"Ummm…" She said.

"Spencer?!" He said.

"Fine a couple weeks ago I came home one night and Yvonne was there and she told both of us that she is your half-sister your dad cheated on your mom when you were younger and her mom got pregnant so…" Spencer said.

"Why are lying again where do you come up with these lies!" He said.

"I'm not lying Toby why would I lie about this!" Spencer said.

"Because you are jealous of what we have!" he said.

"Toby you guys don't have anything anymore you aren't together anymore!" Spencer said.

"If you don't believe me go talk to your father!" Spencer said.

"Fine I will!" He said and with that he went out the door.

Toby left the barn and went on his way to his dad's house.

"Toby are you doing here?" His dad asked.

" I need to ask you a question?" Toby asked.

"Okay what?" he said.

"Is Yvonne my half-sister?" Toby asked.

"I already told you this why are you asking again." He said.

"Just answer the question dad!" Toby said,

"Yes okay she is!" He said.

"What?' Toby said.

"Toby what's going on?" His dad asked.

"I was shot last night and Spencer told me this crazy story of how we are together and that she is pregnant with my baby and then today she told me that Yvonne was my half-sister." Toby said.

"Toby I hate to tell you this but Yvonne is and she just played you big time." His dad said.

"What do I do dad?" Toby asked.

"If I were you I would go talk to Yvonna and then find Spencer before it's too late." He said.

Toby just nodded his head and went out the door,

He started driving to Yvonne's house.

"Toby what are you doing here Honey?" Yvonne asked.

"I need you to tell me the truth! Are you my half-sister and are me and Spencer together again." He asked.


	48. The Truth Part 2

"Toby I told you about this." She said.

"Yvonne tell me the truth!" He said.

"No I'm not and you and Spencer are not together again." She said.

But before Toby could anything he's memories starting to come back to him.

"Toby honey you okay?" Yvonne said.

"Why did you just call me honey and why am I here?" he asked.

"Toby do you remember what happened to you last night?" She asked.

"Yea why?" He asked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well me and spencer were in the parking lot of Panera and Noel came up and shot me I don't remember what happened after that." He said.

"Yvonne you didn't answer my question why did you just call me honey?" He asked.

"Toby I had to." she said.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Spencer called me that night when you got shot and you didn't believe that we broke up so I played along with us still being together." She said.

"WHAT!? Why did you do that?!" he asked.

"Because I love you and she doesn't deserve you!" She said.

"Okay Yvonne listen to me Spencer is my soulmate and I love her so much and plus you are my half-sister why in the world would I get back together with you are you crazy!" He said.

"Now if you wouldn't mind I'm gonna go find Spencer goodbye and I will do something about you lying to me." he said as he walked out the door.

He started driving towards Spencer's house while he was driving more of his memories started to come back to him he remembered everything.

He finally made it to Spencer's he went to knock the door but no one answered the door.

"She isn't home Toby." Melissa said.

"What where is she?" He asked.

"I don't know she left a couple hours ago and said that she needed to clear her head I don't know where she went." She said.

Toby just started to think of where she would've went and one place came to him right away.

"The look over of Rosewoods how could I be so stupid I gotta go Melissa see you later thanks." he said.

He got in his car again and started driving to their spot.

When he finally got there he saw Spencer standing at the end of the hill but she wasn't close enough that she was gonna fall down.

"Spence?" Toby said.

"Toby what are you doing here?" She said.

"Have you been crying Spence?" He said.

"Yes why do you care!" She said.

"Spence…" He said.

"What?" she said.

"I remember." he said.

"What did you just say?" She asked,

"I said that I remember.." He said again.

"I remember that you are eleven weeks pregnant, that we are getting married everything!" He said.

"Oh My God!" Spencer said.


	49. Where is He?

"Spencer.." he said as he walked towards her.

But she didn't say anything she just started crying and she almost fell to the ground but toby caught her before she fell.

"Tobes…" She said.  
"I was so scared I thought I lost you forever last night." She said.

"You didn't I'm right here." He said.

"It was crazy Toby I tried to get her to tell the truth about everything and she said that I was lying about everything and you believed her." Spencer said.

"I'm so sorry about that Spencer." He said.

"But why did she lie anyways?"Spencer said.

"She told me that she did it because she wasn't over me and that she loved me." He said.

"Are you serious?" She asked,

"Yep." He said.

"She is crazy!" She said.

"Yea like what did she expect that I would still want to be with her after I found out that is my half-sister" he said.

"Crazy!" she said.

"Enough about her how are you?" He asked.

"Given the things that have happened I'm okay still a little shaken you were shot right in front of me!" Spencer said.

"Have they caught him yet?" Toby said.

"No he ran right after you were shot they haven't found him yet." She said.

"Come on we are going to the police station." He said.

"Okay but what about my car?" She said as he was taking her to his car.

"Leave it i'll text Caleb and ask him to come it." He said.

Spencer didn't say anything she just got in the car with Toby and they drove to the police station.

After about fifteen minutes of driving they finally made it and they walked in.

"Officer Cavanaugh what are you doing here?" asked Officer Taylor

"I'm here to see Lorenzo is he here?" Toby asked.

"Yea he is why?" He asked.

"We need to see him." Toby said.

"Okay let me take you back there follow me." Officer Taylor said.

And they walked back into his office.

"Toby what are you doing here?" Lorenzo asked,

"We need to talk to you." Toby said.

"Okay sit down." He said.

"How is the search going for Noel Kahn?" Toby asked.

"We have been looking for him but no luck is there anywhere you can think that he would go to hide from people?" He asked.

"The cabin his parents own maybe." Toby said.

"Why the cabin?" He asked.

"When we were younger he is used always go there to party." Spencer said.

"Okay we will send a someone up there to look." Lorenzo said.

"Don't send them up there alone they will probably get shot he is armed and dangerous." Toby said.

"We will keep that in mind thank you." Lorenzo said as he got up.

"Attention everyone Noel Kahn is thought to be out at his cabin he is armed and dangerous so be careful when you go up there watch your back." He said.

With that everyone said okay and went outside to go out to his cabin.


	50. Is Noel Alive?

"Toby what we going to do?" Spencer asked.

"We are gonna go home and wait for them to call us and tell us if they found him." Toby said.

"Okay let's go." She said.

With that they went outside and went home they finally arrived after fifteen minutes of driving.

When toby walked in he saw pictures of the baby every where.

"Spencer who did this?" He asked as he took one of the pictures off of the wall.

"Well after I got kicked out of the hospital room I came here got my things and I put pictures everywhere in hopes that maybe these pictures would bring somethings back to you." She said.

"Speaking of the baby have you eaten today?" He asked

"Yea I had pancakes this morning but nothing since then." Spencer said.

"Okay sit down I'm gonna make you something for dinner." He said.

Spencer didn't say anything she just sat down at the table and watched him cook.

Thirty minutes later everything was done and they sat down at the table and ate there food.

But it was cut short because someone knocked on the door.  
"Who could that be come on Spencer let's go see who it is." Toby said.

With that they both went up to the door and when they opened it Lorenzo was right in front of them.

"Did you find him?" Toby said.

"Yes we did but.." He said.

"But what?" Spencer asked.

"He was shot and so was his mom it's looking like a murder/suicide." He said.

"Do you know who shot whom?" Toby asked.

"Yes his mom shot him she left a note explaining everything she said that she couldn't lose anything else so she shot him then shot herself." He said.

"Oh my god." Spencer said as she covered her mouth

"I know this wasn't what you guys probably wanted the out come to be but he is gone and he won't hurt you guys ever again." He said.

"What about his brother?" Spencer said.

"What do you mean?" Lorenzo asked.

"When is he gonna be let out of jail?" Spencer asked.

"In a couple weeks why?" He asked.

"I think where Spencer is going with this is that she doesn't feel safe here anymore." Toby said.

"Okay and what can I do about that?" He asked.

"I think it's best if you called the FBI and had them put us into Witness Protection because when he gets out he is gonna come after us!" Spencer said.

Toby and Lorenzo just looked at another for a few minutes they didn't say anything to Spencer about what she just suggested.

Authors note: Does he listen to her or does he say that they will be fine find out in the next chapter!


	51. We need to do something!

"Spencer are you serious?" Toby asked.

"Toby I don't want to lose you again! So something has to be done." Spencer said.

"I think getting the FBI will not be needed Spencer." Lorenzo said.

"Then what are you going do to protect us?" She asked.

"We will protect you." He said.

"How?" Spencer said.

"We will put cops around your house 24/7 no one will be able to get into your house and hurt either of you I promise." He said.

"Toby?" Spencer said.

"We will stay here if you promise that you will do everything in power to protect her and that baby!"Toby said.

"I will protect both of you with my life Toby you have my word." He said.

"Spencer what do you think? Toby said.

"If you say that you will protect us with your life then fine." She said.

"What about me Lorenzo I am about of the police force?" Toby asked.

"You will work there but when he gets out you will be put on a leave from the department." He said.

"Will I get paid?" Toby asked.

"Yes but a little less than you normally would." He said.

"What about if we need stuff from the store?" Toby asked.

"You will send a message to one of the officers outside and they will call one of the other officers and that officer will bring the stuff to the house." He said.

"So pretty much we will be under house arrest?" Spencer said.

"No not at all whenever you wanna leave you can but someone will have to follow you wherever you go." He said.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Toby?" Spencer said.

"Yes if we go into witness protection you won't be able to see the girls anymore and we would have to get married without any of them being there and I know how important it is for you to have them in your life." Toby said.

"Okay." She said.

"So we will tell all the other officers when you come into work." Lorenzo said.

"Okay." Spencer and Toby said at the same time.

"I'm gonna go know you guys need your space." Lorenzo said.

"Okay bye see you tomorrow" Toby said and with that Lorenzo went out to his car.

"I can't believe that he is dead.." Spencer said.

"Neither can I." Toby said.

"I wonder what was going through his head when his mom pointed that gun at him." Spencer said.

"Probably something like "Mom why are you pointing a gun at me I didn't just try to kill someone with a gun to put it down." I think that's what he said." Toby said.

"Probably can we just watch a movie and forget everything that just happened?" Spencer said.

"Yea what movie?" He asked.

"How about...Harry potter?" Spencer said.

"You are such a nerd Spence." He said.

"You love it and plus our son or daughter is gonna be a Happy Potter fan also so shut it!" Spencer said.

"I may love you but I can tell you for a fact I don't love Harry Potter and our kid will not ever see a scene of any of the Harry Potter movies ever." Toby said.

"Oh you wanna bet!" Spencer said.

"Yea I do." he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled onto the couch.

"Toby fine how about the notebook?" She said.

"That would be lovely." He said.

And with that Toby got up and put in "The Notebook" and went back to cuddle with spencer they fell asleep watching the movie in another arms.


	52. The Next Morning

The next morning:  
"Spencer what do you want for breakfast?" Toby asked from the kitchen.

"How about breakfast tacos." She said.

"Do you want pickles on the side?" He asked.

"YES! How'd you know?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer I know you and your cravings that's how I know." He said.

"Aww you remember what I like!" she said.

"And you doubt that I would remember she pretty much have the same thing every morning I'm surprised that you haven't asked for coffee yet." He said.

"Oh please don't mention the "C" word I miss it so much!" She said.

"You'll live Spence and plus coffee isn't good for you.." he said.

"Says whom?" She asked.

"Says me." Toby said.

"You know once this baby comes coffee is all that I will be drinking right?" She said.

"Dang I forgot that means that we will be drinking it doesn't it?" He said.

"Yep."She said laughing.

"You know Spence as much as I love you sometimes you are a pain in the ass." he said.

"And so are you." She said.

"I will get you back for that comment later." He said as he put down the plate in front of her.

"And I'll be ready." She said.

"Spencer I just remembered that I can't eat breakfast with you this morning sorry Lorenzo wants me there early so we can explain to everyone what's gonna happen in a couple because of Noel's brother so I'm gonna leave now love you!" He said as he went over to give her a kiss.

"Will you be home for dinner or should I just order take-out?"Spencer asked.

"You better just get take-out just in case see you later tonight." He said as he went out the door.

"Love you too!" She yelled loud enough for him to hear her.

While Spencer was eating breakfast she decided to call over her sister and see if she would come over.

"Hey Spencer What's up?" Melissa said.

"What are you up to right now?" She asked.

"Nothing was about to go shopping why?" Melissa asked.

"Can I come with you Toby just left for work and I don't wanna be alone after what happened the other night.." She said.

"Of Course I'll be there in like ten minutes so be ready." Melissa said.

"Okay see you soon." Spencer said.

They both hang up the phone and spencer went upstairs to get ready and when Melissa arrived they went to the mall.

(With Toby)

"Attention everyone please drop what you are doing." Lorenzo said.

"After what happened the other night with Spencer Hastings and Officer Toby the other night the three of us have decided that we need to something about it." He said.

"And what is that?" Officer Taylor asked.

"When Noel Kahn's brother Eric gets out of prison we will be putting a protection over them till we know that he isn't a treat." He said.

"Why can't they just move somewhere or go into witness protection." asked Officer Berry.

"Because we don't want to be alone when the baby comes we have friends and we want them in the baby's life and we also want them at the wedding." Toby said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have got his parents sent to jail and maybe you wouldn't have got shot!" Officer Henderson said.

"You want me to come back there and show you how it feels to be shot because I will!" Toby said.

"Bring it on!" Henderson said.

So Toby started to run back to him but Lorenzo stopped him before he could make it back to him.

"TOBY CALM DOWN!" He said.

"Why should I he pretty much said that if I didn't do my job that I wouldn't have got shot!" Toby said.

"Because if you don't I will fire your ass! Yours too Henderson so if I were you I would shut up and let me talk about this!" He said.

Everything in room went dead silence.

"Thank you know as I was saying in about two weeks about six squad cars will go out to where Toby lives two of you will go in the back of his house,the other two will go on the sides of there house, and finally the last two will stand in the front of their house do you idiots have any questions?" He asked.

"Yes Officer Henderson?" Lorenzo asked.

"What if they leave the house do we all sit there or does one car follow them and then another one takes our place?" He asked.

"Yes whenever they leave you follow them but before they can do anything you call them and tell them where you are going." Lorenzo said.

"Do we come back or do we only come back when we need too?" Officer Taylor asked.

"You come back when you need to." Lorenzo said.

"Okay if you have anymore questions please connect know get to work."Lorenzo said as he went into his office. With that Toby went to desk and started working.


	53. Spencer and Melissa time

With Spencer and Melissa:

"So how are doing Spencer?" Melissa asked.

"Good still a little shaken from when Toby got shot." She said.

"I still can't Noel did that." Melissa said.

"Did he give a reason of why he shot him?" Melissa asked.

"He said something about how our parents are the reason that his father and brother were in jail." Spencer said.

"But why didn't he just shoot our parents instead of shooting Toby? " Melissa asked.

"He said that he was gonna show how me it felt to lose everything in your life and to me Toby is that." Spencer said.

"Did they ever find him?" Melissa asked.

"You didn't hear what happened with him and his mom?"Spencer asked.

"No what happened?" She asked.

"His mom shot him last night then shot herself." Spencer said.

"What why?" She asked.

"Because she couldn't lose anyone else she just couldn't deal with a heartbreak anymore she just snapped."Spencer said.

"Wow." Melissa said.

"Yea." Spencer said.

"Is Toby okay?" Melissa asked.

"I think so but with him I can never really tell his keeps his feelings about things like bottled up sometimes so he may be okay I don't know." Spencer said.

"Okay then this brings me to my next question." Melissa said.

"What?" Spencer said.

"Are you okay like really okay?" Melissa asked.

"You want me to be honest with you?" Spencer said.

"Yes completely honest with me." She said.

"After what happened with Ian did you have PTSD problems?" Spencer said.

"Yea why?" she asked as they sat down at a table in the food court.

"I'm starting to have nightmares about what happened all the time and I feel guilty about what happened all the time." Spencer said.

"Spencer have you told Toby about any of this?" Melissa asked.

"No I can't!" Spencer said.

"Spencer look at me." Melissa said and Spencer looked up at her.

"You need to talk to someone about this because all of this is soon gonna start eating away at you and you could lose the baby." Melissa said.

"Who can I talk to about this?" Spencer asked.

" maybe?"Melissa said.

"Can you take me there please you don't have to stay if you don't want to." She said.

"Yea sure and Spencer I'm not gonna leave you I will be with you every step of the way." Melissa said.

And with they made their way to her office it took them about twenty to make it there.

They finally arrived and Spencer went in first with Melissa right there behind her.

"Come I help you?" the check-in receptionist asked.

"Is around at the moment my sister needs to talk to her right away." Melissa said.

"Let me check on that one moment." the receptionist said.  
"Yes she is available to see at the moment you may go back and see here know." she said.

With that Spencer and Melissa made there way to her office.


	54. Talking to Sullivan

"Spencer what doing here what's wrong?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." Spencer said.

"What is it Spencer?" She asked

"Toby was shot and I'm starting to feel guilty all the time about it and I keep having nightmares about what happened." Spencer said.

"Spencer are you like feeling uneasy about certain things?" She asked.

"Yea I just like to be alone anymore because I don't feel safe anymore I only feel safe when Toby is in my arms." Spencer said.

"Okay Spencer I am gonna be honest with you." She said.

"What happened to Toby was not your fault and also does he know that you are having these problems?" she asked.

"No I haven't told him yet." Spencer said.

"How have things between you guys since he got shot?" She said.

"Pretty good." Spencer said.

"Have you guys had any problems?" She asked.

"No we are perfectly happy to be honest him getting shot brought us closer together." Spencer said.

"Then you need to tell him how you are feeling Spencer it will not end pretty for either of you it could end up with you losing your baby or worse your life." She said.

"How do I tell him?" Spencer asked.

"You sit him down and tell him how you are feeling." she said.

"What will happen after I tell him?" Spencer said.

"He will want you to get better." She said.

"Okay so what now? Spence asked.

"Well since you are pregnant and I can't give a a medatican for you and the PTSD I suggest that you can in every week and we talk about his." She said.

"Okay well we better get going thank you ." Spencer said.

"Okay and any time."She said.

And with that Spencer and Melissa were and they finally made it back and Spencer noticed that Toby was home.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Melissa asked.

"No I need to do this on my own thank you for today Melissa I really needed it." Spencer said.

With that they said their goodbyes and Spencer made her way into the house and she saw that Toby was watching a movie in the Living room.

"Hey Spence how was your day?" Toby asked.

"It was good yours?" She said.

"It was okay but I almost punched out henderson."Toby said.

"What why?" Spencer asked.

"He said that it was my fault that I got shot." He said.

"Jeez! What gave him the right to say that about you." Spencer said.

"I have no idea but it was ridiculous!"Toby said.

"Yea it is." She said as she sat down looking down at her hands.

"Spence you okay?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something." She said.

Authors Note: how do you think Toby will take it when he finds out? find out in the next chapter!


	55. Telling Toby about her PTSD

"What is it Spence?" He asked.

"I went to see today." She said.

"Why what's wrong Spence?" He said as he her hand.

"Ever since the night you got shot I've had these problems." Spencer said.

"What kinda problems Spencer?" He said.

"I been having nightmares and feeling guilty about the whole thing." Spencer said.

"What didn't you tell me?" Toby asked.

"I didn't know how to." she said.

"I keep thinking that what happened that night was my fault." She finished.

"Why would it be your fault Spencer?" He asked.

"I just had to have Panera …" But before she could say anything else Toby cut her off.

"Spencer look at me!" Toby said.

"What happened that night was not your fault okay? Who's to say that when he came home you wouldn't have been waiting for us." He said.

"I…" Spencer started to say but she couldn't speak.

"Spence It isn't your fault nothing we could have done could stopped the actions from that night from happening so please stop blaming yourself." He said.

It went quiet for a few minutes but Toby finally broke it.

"What did say?" He asked.

"She said that I should tell you because I shouldn't keep you in the dark." She said.

"She's right Spencer the only way we are gonna get though this is together." He said.

"She also said that I may have PTSD so she wants me to come in every week." Spencer said.

"Okay did she give a certain date that she wants you come in?" He asked.

"No but I think that Friday's would be the best for me." She said.

"Why Friday's?" He asked.

"Because it's your day off and if I'm going to get through this I need you right next to me the whole time." She said.

"I don't think I will be able to get through any of this without you by my side Toby." She finished.

"I'm really glad that you told me Spence." Toby said as he brought her into a hug.

"Yea me too I'm just happy I told you before I did something stupid." Spencer said as she put her head on toby's crest.

"I love you so much and whatever you need I will be there for you Spence every step of the way." He said.

"I'm glad and I love you too." She said.

"Oh and by the way junior is hungry." Spencer said laughing.

"And what does Junior want to eat." Toby said as he put his head down to spencer's belly.

"You are such a dork." Spencer said.

"What does she/he want?" Toby said.

'Ummm….pancakes with a lot of butter and some eggs." Spencer said.

"Coming right up." He said as he got and went into the kitchen and made her food.

"Why don't you put on your favorite show and we can watch some tv and then got to bed." Toby said.

"Okay." She said.

Spencer put on her favorite show and fifteen minutes later Toby came out with food.

They ate all of their food and finished watching tv together when the show was finally over they went into the kitchen did the dishes then went to bed. Spencer was really hoping that she wouldn't have any nightmares tonight.

Authors Note: So Spencer Told Toby about her PTSD problems do you think her PSTD is gonna get better worse? find out in the next chapter!


	56. Spencer's PTSD Moment

In the middle of the night when they were both sleeping but spencer wasn't sleeping as calm as Toby was.

She was having a nightmare again it was worse than the last few and she woke- up screaming.

"Spencer! What's wrong!" Toby asked.

But she didn't say she just sat up and bought her legs up to her belly and wrapped herself into a little ball.

"Spencer talk to me please I need to know what happened in order to help you." he said.

"It was a nightmare again…" She said.

"I know that but what was it about?" He said.

She didn't say anything she just put her head in her begs and rocked back and forth.

"Spencer talk to me please?" He said.

"We were in the parking lot again and….and…." Spencer said.

"Spence…." He said.

"You were fine like you are know but you kept saying that it was my fault and I ruined everything for you." She said.

"Spence...look at me." he said as he picked up her chin and looked in her eyes.

"What happened was not your fault he was gonna find us no matter what and Spencer I could never blame you for any of this!You wanna know who I really blame?" He asked.

"Who?" she said.

"I blame Noel that is the one person I blame for this Spencer he was the one that couldn't let one thing go so his parents got arrested so what that does not give him the right to shot me." He said.

"I just can't get the image out of my head all I see is you on the ground with a bullet in your crest like it won't go away." She said as the tears starting to come out of her eyes.

"It feels like me getting out of the dollhouse all over again all the time i would hear that loud noise and I just don't know how I'm gonna get through this Toby." Spencer said.

"You talk to me and you talk to ...Spencer if you keep letting it eat at you like this it can kill you and Spencer I can't lose you again you are all I have left in this world and I need you." He said.

She didn't say anything she just fell into Toby's arms and wrapped her arms around him.

"Breath Spence. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere nothing you do will ever get rid of me." He said.

"Nothing really what if I cheated on you?" Spencer asked.

"When did you cheat on me?" He asked.

"Remember when you told me that you couldn't be with me anymore because Tanner was using our relationship to get to me and you." She said.

"Oh yea I remember and Johnny kissed you and then when you went to London and Colion kissed you too?" He said.

"Wait how do you know about that?" She asked.

"Well for one when you left Johnny came to me and told me how big of an idiot I was I put it to together and same with Colion." He said.

"And you still stayed with me?"Spencer said.

"Because I loved you and I understood why those kisses happened you were hurt and you didn't know if we were still together." He said.

"You were a real jerk then Tobes." She said.

"Yea I know that now." He said.

"Hey why don't we try to get back to sleep if you start to have another nightmare please wake me up don't think that for one second I will not help you talk it out." He said.

"Okay I love you Tobes." Spencer said.

"I love you too." He said.

And with that they went back to sleep hoping that Spencer wouldn't wake up again.


	57. The Morning After

When they woke up that morning it was like any other morning for them Spencer was having a good day she had no flashbacks she was doing good.

"Hey Spence when's our next check-up for the baby?" Toby asked.

"Tomorrow I think let me call the doctor's real quick and ask them." She said.

Spencer got out her phone and dialed the number for the Doctors.

"Hello this is Plan Parenthood who is this?" asked the doctor on the phone.

"Hey this Spencer Hastings and I was wondering when my next checkup is for me is?" Spencer asked.

"Who is your doctor?" the doctor asked.

"Nurse Gilday." Spencer said.

"Okay one let me check…" the doctor said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

"Okay Miss Hastings your next appointment is tomorrow at noon but she said that if you needed to you can come in today she is having a slow day." the doctor said.

"What time today can I come in?" Spencer asked.

"She said same as today as tomorrow." the doctor said.

"Hold on one moment I need to ask my boyfriend about this." Spencer said.

"Okay.." The doctor said.

Spencer put the phone on silence and put it on the table.

"Toby the doctor said that we could come today to see how far along I am or we can go tomorrow do you wanna go today and tomorrow?" Spencer said.

"Let's go today I wanna see little you." Toby said.

"Okay I'll the doctor know." Spencer said.

"We have decided to have it today." she said to the doctor on the phone.

"Okay we will see you at noon." the doctor said.

With that Spencer hang up the phone.

"What do wanna do till we have to leave Tobes?" she asked.

"Why don't we take a trip to ." Toby said.

"Why I was just there yesterday?" Spencer said.

"I know that but you had a nightmare and you need to tell her about it." Toby said.

"I'm not gonna be able to talk my way out of this am I?" she asked.

"Nope come on I'll be right there next to you the whole time." He said.

"Fine let's go then." Spencer said.

And with that they made their way to office.

"Spencer Toby what are you doing here?" asked as she saw them walk in.

"Spencer needs to talk to you." Toby said.

"So she told you?" She said.

"Yea last night when she came home."Toby said.

"Okay well what is the problem Spencer?" She said.

"I had a pretty bad nightmare last night and I woke up screaming." Spencer said.

"Okay how bad was it on scale from one to ten." She asked.

"Umm.. probably a five." Spencer said.

"Okay how bad were they before you told Toby?" She asked.

"A nine." Spencer said.

"See you telling Toby is already starting to help you what you need to do is every night before you go to bed is talk to him about how you are feeling." She said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

"What was your dream about?" She asked.

"We were in the parking lot and toby was shot and he kept telling me that it was my fault and that I ruined his life."Spencer said.

"Okay well Toby do you blame her?" SHe asked.

"Not even a little bit I blame Noel I could never blame her for anything." He said.

"See Spencer none of this is your fault." She said.

"I would love to continue and chat about this but I have an person coming in about five minutes but if you need anything don't forget to call me." She said.

"Okay thank you bye."Spencer said.

And with that Spencer and Toby went out the front to and went on there way to the doctors.

Author Note: Next chapter you will find out what they are having! Do you think its a girl or a boy?


	58. Boy or Girl?

"So do you think we are having Tobes?" Spencer asked.

"I think it's a girl." Toby said.

"I guess we'll find out in a few minutes"She said.

"I guess so." She said.

"Here we are" Toby said as he pulled into the parking lot.

They both got out of the car and went into the office.

"Hello what I can do you you too?"the women at the front desk asked.

"We are here for an ultrasound." Spencer said.

"Okay what are your names?" the women asked.

"Spencer Hastings." Spencer said.

"Oh okay right this way." the women said.

With that they made their way back to the room.

"Nurse Gilday will be with you in a moment." the women said.

"Okay thank you." Toby said.

A few minutes past by and the Nurse finally came into the room.

"Hello Spencer Toby are you today?" She asked.

"Good and you?" Toby said.

"I'm good know let's check on the baby remember this stuff is really cold Spencer." She said.

The nurse put the stuff on Spencer's belly.

"Okay your baby is really healthy and it seems like it's a girl!" She said.

Spencer didn't anything her face just lit up and she looked at Toby who had the same reaction as she did.

"I'll be right back with your pictures." The nurse said.

"Spence.."Toby said once the nurse left the room.

"We are having a little girl Toby…" She said.

"I know…" He said with a smile on his face.

"Marion Ray.." Spencer said.

"She is gonna be the cutest baby ever and the most loved baby on the earth." He said.

"Yea she will be." She said.

"I love you so much Spence and I love you Marion." He said to spencer and the baby.

"We both love you Marion and we will never let anything baby happen to you." Spencer said.

Toby kissed Spencer on her lips.

"Okay here you are Miss Hastings your next check up will be in a few weeks." The nurse said.

"Okay thank you for letting us come in today." Toby said.

"No problem see you in a few weeks." Nurse Gilday said.

With that Spencer and Toby left and went home.


	59. We are having a

They finally made it home and Spencer decided to call the girls and invite them to come over so she could tell them the good news. They all said they would come over.

"Hey Tobes do we have stuff hamburgers and hotdogs?" Spencer asked.

"Yea why?" He asked.

"I invited the girls to come over and thought it would be fun to a cookout." She said.

"That sounds like fun can I invite Lorenzo and some other people from work to come over too?" He asked.

"Of course Toby the more the better." She said.

"Okay." Toby said.

Toby called all of his friends from work and they said that they would be there around three.

So Spencer and Toby spent the next hour getting everything once everything was finally finished their guests finally arrived.

"Thanks for coming." Spencer said.

"Yea no problem having a cookout is a lot of gun." Aria said.

The girls just were talking about silly stuff and soon Toby came over to them.

"Spence can I see you for a second?" He asked.

"Yea sure I'll be back girls." She said.

With that Spencer and Toby went into the house so that they could take in private.

"What's up Toby?" She asked.

"How do you wanna tell them?" He asked.

"We can just ask for everyone's attention." Spencer said.

"Okay we should tell them know." He said.

"Okay let's do it." She said.

And with that Spencer and Toby went back outside.

"Attention everyone Spencer and I have something we need to tell you." Toby said.

"What is it Cavanaugh?" asked Officer Taylor.

"We found out what we are having?" Toby said.

"Really?!" said Hanna.

"Yes really." said Spencer.

"Well tell us Spence." She said.

"We will be having a beautiful little girl." Spencer said.

"That's amazing Spencer!" Aria said.

"Congrats Toby you to Spencer." said Lorenzo.

"Do you have a name picked out?" asked Officer Henderson.

"Yea we do…" Toby said.

"Well what is it?" Lorenzo asked.

"We have decided that her name will be Marion Ray." Spencer said.

"Marion after my mom of course and Ray after Spencer's grandma." Toby said.

"That name is so pretty." Emily said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Okay well that's all we have to tell you so dig into your food." Toby said.

And with that everyone started to eat again they spent the next hour eating and talking about the baby. After they were done eating everyone decided to leave. Everyone left but Hanna.

"You know that Marion is gonna be spoiled right?" Hanna said.

"Yea I know Han." Spencer said.

"I'm so excited she is gonna be perfect." She said.

"Yea she is." Spencer said as she put her hand on her belly but she felt something.

"Ouch!" Spencer said.

"What's wrong Spencer." Toby said as he ran into the room.

"Toby I think she just kicked here fell." Spencer said.

So Toby put his hand where Spencer's hand was and he felt something hit where his hand was.

"Oh my god you are she did." He said as he started smiling really big.

"I better go I'll see you later Spencer night Toby."Hanna said.

"Bye Han." Spencer and Toby said at the same time.

"Come on my queen let's go bed and you too little miss." Toby said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

And with that they both made their way up to the bedroom and went to bed.


	60. Where are we going?

Spencer spelt pretty good this time she didn't wake up screaming "NO!" like the last couple nights.

But in the middle of the night Toby's phone started to ring and both Toby and Spencer woke up.

"Toby...who the heck is calling at 4 in the morning!?" Spencer said.

"I don't know should I ignore it?" He asked.

"No you better answer it…"She said.

"Okay.." He said with that he got up and picked up his phone.

"Hello this better be good Lorenzo!" Toby said into his Phone.

"Toby… Eric got out...We are on our way to your house now get Spencer and get ready we are gonna take you a couple towns over." Lorenzo said.

"Why are we in danger?" Toby asked.

"Yes...Spencer is…" He said.

"What?!" Toby said.

"You remember what Noel said that night?" He asked.

"Yea what about it?" Toby asked.

"Spencer's parents are the reason that his dad was sent to jail her parents are also the reason that his mom and brother are dead so we need to get Spencer out of Rosewoods like now before it's too late." He said.

"Okay bye see you soon." Toby said he hang up the phone.

"Spencer we need to go get up now!" Toby said.

"Why what's going on Toby?" She asked.

"Eric got out and you are in danger." She said.

"Why am I in danger Toby?!" She said as she got up and put on her clothes and her purse.

"Because of what Noel said that night." He said.

"Yea but does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"Your parents are the reason that Eric and his dad went to jail and he probably thinks that his mom and Noel dying are your fault." he said.

"See I told you this is all my fault!" She said.

"Spencer look at me now!" He said.

"I will keep reminding you this everyday for the rest of your life what happened that night was not your fault it was Noel's he is the one who shot me you didn't shot me okay he did I don't blame you so why are you blaming yourself?!" He said.

Spencer didn't say anything she just walked forward into Toby and started to cry in his crest.

"Spence..it's gonna be okay we will get through this together." He said as he robbed her back

"I hope you're right."She said as she pulled away.

But before Toby could anything Lorenzo came into the room.

"Are you two ready we need to go?!" he said.

"Yea we are where are you taking us?" Spencer asked.

"I can't tell you yet." He said.

"Why not?" Toby said as they walked down the stairs.

"Because just get in the car and you will find out soon enough." He said.

"Fine." Spencer and Toby said.

They all got in the car and starting driving.

"Will my parents and friends know where I am?" Spencer asked.

"No they won't until we check Eric you will go into hiding." He said.

"Will I be able to contract them and tell them how I am doing?" She said.

"No you will not because if we let you Eric will find out where you are so you and Toby are going to go somewhere he can't find you." He said.

"And where is that?" Toby said.

But before He could answer they arrived at the airport.

"Where are we going?" Toby said as he got of the car and took Spencer's hand as she got out too.  
"You will be flying to London." He said.

"Why london?" Toby asked.

"Because the FBI has decided that you going out of the country is the best thing we can do for you." Lorenzo said.

"Okay so as soon as you find him we can come back?" Spencer asked.

"Yes but it could be a couple weeks before we find or it could months but as we catch him we will contact you." He said.

"So...this is goodbye then I guess.." Toby said.

"I guess so take care of yourselves and that baby of yours." Lorenzo said.

"Well do thank you." Toby said.

"You guys better get go you will see us again don't worry." He said.

And with that Spencer and Toby got on the plane and got ready for take off.

"We are gonna be okay right Toby?" Spencer said.

"Yes we will we have another and as long as we have another we will be just fine." Toby said as he took Spencer's hand.

"I love you so much." Spencer said.

"I love you so much too." Toby said.

Spencer put her head on Toby's arm and fell asleep soon as she did Toby did too.

Authors Note: So Eric got out do you think they are safe in London or do you think that he will find them? Also will Lorenzo will see them again? find out!


	61. Entering London

Toby woke up first but they were still in the air.

"Hello are you Toby Cavanaugh I'm Agent Baber I'm with the FBI." said Agent Baber.

"Yes that would be me nice to meet you."Toby said.

"And this is Spencer am I right?" He asked.

"Yea that's her." Toby said with a big smile on his face.

"Okay so I'm guessing that you have a lot of questions about this whole thing am I right?" He asked.

"Yea what's gonna happen if he finds us here?" Toby asked.

"If he finds you here then we will do everything in our power to protect the both of you." He said.

"How long will this really take to find him?" Toby said.

"I can't be sure sometimes it takes weeks or months." He said.

Before Toby could say anything he started to notice that Spencer was moving and waking up.

"Morning sleepyhead." Toby said as he kissed her cheek.

"Morning who's this?" Spencer asked.

"I'm Agent Baber I'm with the FBI." He said.

"It's nice to meet you."Spencer said.

"You too...Toby was just asking me some questions do you have any questions for me also?" He asked.

"Not at the moment." She said.

"Well if you any questions please call me and I will answer all of them for you." He said as he got up.

"Thanks." Spencer said.

"How'd you sleep?" Toby asked.

"Good and you?" She asked,

"Good."Toby said.

"So we are really going to london?" She said.

"Yea I guess so.." He said.

"I haven't been back here still like in five years." She said.

"Five you didn't go here with Caleb when you guys were touring the world?" He asked.

"No we wanted to but it just didn't happen." Spencer said.

"Why what happened?" He asked.

"He wanted to get back to the states and I needed to go back and start working." She said.

"Oh.. where did you guys go anyways?" He said.

"He didn't tell you where we went?" She asked.

"No he never mentioned it to me when he got back into town." He said.

"Well we meant up in Madrid and went a lot of different places it was amazing." She said.

"Sounds like you guys had a great time together." He said.

"Yea it was but Toby I have an idea." She said.

"What?" He said.

"When Marion is like five we should take a trip overseas maybe to Spain it will be a good learning experience for her and really romantic for us."She said.

"It's a deal." he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Attention passengers we are about to bring our descent into London so please put on your seatbelts." said the airman who was flying the plane.

Soon they finally arrived in London.

"It's so beautiful at night Tobes." she said as she got off the plane.

"It is." Toby said.

"Are you two Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh?"asked a man walking up to them.

"Yes and who are you?" Spencer said.

"I'm Agent Bradbery." said Agent Bradbery.

"I will be taking care of you for know i will be taking you to the house you will be staying in until they find Eric Kahn."She finished.

"Okay where to?" Toby asked.

"Follow me." She said.

And with Spencer and Toby followed her and went on their way to whatever they are staying.

Authors Note: So they finally made it to London do you think that they will be safe or will Eric find out where they are? Find out!


	62. Home sweet Home?

About thirty minutes later they finally arrived at the place that they were gonna stay at.

"So here we are follow me." Said Agent Baber.

They all got out the car and made their way into the house.

"So this is a two bedroom house we got the second bedroom because you knew that you guys are having a baby and it's just in case you are still here when you have the baby." Agent Bradbery said.

"And this room over here is the video room." said Agent Baber.

"It's to keep a look on everything outside the house." Agent Bradbery said.

"The cameras are to make sure that no one is watching you guys and there is also a key card and a password to get into the house no one will be allowed into this house unless they know that password and have the key card." said Agent Baber.

"Speaking of that here are your key cards and the password is "Marion" any questions?" Agent Baber asked.

"Why Marion?" Spencer asked.

"Because it's easy for you guys to remember and no one knows it but you guys and us." said Agent Bradbery.

"Why the key card if we have the password?" Toby asked.

"It's in case you guys don't have time to type in the password." said Agent Baber.

"This house also has a lockdown system." said Agent Bradbery.

"Whenever you go to bed you will turn on the lockdown system no one will be able to enter this house unless they have your key cards or know the password." Agent Bradbery finished.

"Do you guys have any more questions?" Agent Baber asked.

"No I think you guys explained everything." said Spencer.

"Okay what about you Toby?" asked Agent Baber.

"No I'm good." He said.

"Okay if you have any questions please call us on the home phone." Agent Baber said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

"Okay well we are gonna let you two get some sleep." said Agent Baber.

"There is food in the kitchen incase you guys get hungry goodbye we will check in on you guys soon." said Agent Bradbery.

"Okay thanks." said Spencer.

And with that the two agents walked out the door and left and Spencer and Toby were finally alone.

"So.." Spencer said as she sat down on the chair in the living room.

"So.." Toby said.

"These last couple months have been crazy for us haven't they I mean me getting pregnant, you realizing that Yvonne is your half-sister, you getting shot and forgetting who I was, and now this." She said.

"Yea it has been but there isn't anyone else in this world who I would rather have gone through all those things than you I love you Spence." Toby said.

"You love me even when I act crazy or do stupid things?" She said.

"I love you no matter what you do Spencer." She said.

"And I love you too." She said.

"We should probably go to bed you and that baby need your sleep." Toby said.

"The baby is wide awake she keeps on kicking my ribs." She said.

"She probably wants you to bed so she can sleep too." He said.

"Ouch..She just kicked me again." She said.

"See she's like "Mommy I'm tired please go to bed so I can get some rest." Toby said in a baby voice.

"Please never do that again come on let's go to bed." Spencer said.

"You loved it and okay." Toby said as he took her hand and they both walked into the bedroom and went to bed.

Author's Note: So they are at there new home do you think that they will be there for the rest of Spencer's pregnancy or will they go home before she has it? also do you think they will be safe?


	63. Later that day

Later in the day Spencer woke up first and went to the kitchen and made a late lunch for both her and Toby.

When she was finally done she went to wake up Toby but he wasn't up yet.

"Tobes…"She said.

"Ugh.. what time is it?" He asked as he woke up.

"Like four in the afternoon." She said.

"Do I have to get up?" He asked.

"Yes if you don't you will be up all night tonight all by yourself and plus I made lunch for us." She said.

"What did you make?" He asked.

"Your favorite." She said.

"Oh.. then I better get up then." He said.

"Yea you should or I'll eat all of your food." she said.

Without another word Toby got it and ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Wow Toby you are such a child." She said.

"Hey I am hungry and knowing you there would be no food left because you would eat my food." he said.

"Hey don't blame me blame the baby." She said.

"Yea little Marion is hungry isn't she." Toby said in a baby voice.

"Ouch!" Spencer said.

"What's wrong Spence?" He asked.

"She just kicked me again." Spencer said.

"She probably kicked because she heard my voice. " He said.

"Yea probably but she is kicking ready hard right now so she is probably hungry." She said.

With that Spencer sat down and started eating her food.

After they were done they did the dishes and put everything away.

"Why don't we watch a movie." Toby said as he put away the dish.

"Okay." She said.

Toby went to pick out a movie and they sat down in the living room and watched the movie together.

(I have decided to skip ahead a little)

The next few months went by really fast Spencer was about seven months pregnant at this point they still haven't figured out where Eric was but in the middle of the night Toby's phone rang.

"Ugh...Toby...answer the phone please." Spencer said.

"Who is this?" Toby said into the phone.

"This is Agent Bradbery we have some good news for you." She said into the phone.

Author's Note:the reason I decided to skip ahead is because I wanted Spencer to have the baby already and the way i'm thinking that about she will have it will bring a little more drama to the story. What is Agent Bradbery's news? find out in the next chapter.


	64. Just a normal ride home

"What is it?" Toby said as he put the phone on speaker so Spencer could hear too.

"You guys can go back to Rosewoods, Eric has finally been found." She said.

"Where was he?" Toby asked.

"He was about to board a Plane in London and find you guys." She said.

"What was he gonna do if he did get on that plane?" Toby asked.

"Just what we were afraid he would do." She said.

"He was gonna Spencer and make her pay." She finished.

"Oh my god." Toby said.

"So we are safe now?" Spencer asked.

"Yes you are." She said.

"Thank you so much for taking care of us these last couple months." Spencer said.

"I was doing my job." She said.

"But you are welcome I'm just glad that you guys are safe." She finished.

"Us too." Spencer said.

"We will be there in like thirty minutes to pick you guys up so get everything ready." She said.

"Okay see you soon bye." Toby said as he hang up the phone.

"Tobes…" Spencer said as tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Spence…" He said as he went into give her a hug.

"We can finally go home." She said.

"Yea and we can finally start our lives together." He said.

They just stood there for what felt like forever.

"Tobes we better get everything ready so we can home." Spencer said.

"Okay let's go." He said.

They spent the next twenty minutes getting everything ready for the trip home they finally heard a knock on the door and Toby went to answer it.

"You guys ready?" Agent Baber asked.

"Yea lets do this." He said.

And with that they got in the car and made their way to airport and when they got there got on the plane and got ready for lift off.

"So are you excited to finally be able to go back?" Agent Bradbery asked,

"Yea we are I'm ready to have this baby and get married to Toby and actually feel safe again in my own house again." Spencer said.

"What are you thinking about naming the baby?" She asked.

"We are calling her Marion Ray Cavanaugh." Toby said.

"We are naming her after Toby's mom and my grandma." Spencer said.

"That's so sweet!" Agent Bradbery said.

"Yea I always knew that if me and toby had a baby that we would name it after his mom." Spencer said.

"How does his mom feel about it?" Agent Baber asked.

"Umm… His mom isn't alive anymore...she was killed when he was younger." Spencer said.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know." Agent Baber said.

"It's okay.." Toby said.

"Why don't we talk about something else.:" Agent Bradbery said.

"How did you guys meet?" She asked.

"Umm… I was his tutor in french my junior year of high school." Spencer said.

"Aww was it love at first sight?" She asked.

"No it happened when our hands touched when she almost dropped my step-sister snowglobe." Toby said.

"Aww what about you Spencer?" She asked.

"It probably happened the night that were at that hotel watching your step-sister." Spencer said.

"I remember that! I also remember a certain girl falling to sleep with her arm wrapped around me." Toby said.

"You know about that?" Spencer said.

"Yea I woke up a little better you did." Toby said.  
"Oh my god I'm so embarrassed." Spencer said.

"It was cute." Toby said.

"So you guys have been together since then?" Agent Bradbery asked.

"Oh no we were together until her freshman year of college but we just fell apart but we she came back we just started getting closer and here we are." Toby said.

"That's so sweet that baby is gonna be very loved." Agent Bradbery said.

But before anyone could say anything else they saw that water was on the ground in front of them.

"Where did all this water come from?" Agent Barber asked.

"Umm.. guys we have a problem." Spencer said.

"What is it Spence?" Toby asked.

"I think my water just broke." Spencer said.

"What are we gonna do we are in the air it's not like we can land in the middle of the ocean?" Toby said.

"We will have have to deliver this baby on this plane." Agent Bradbery said.

"Are you insense?" said Agent Baber.  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS ROBERT?!" Agent Bradbery said.

"NO I DON'T BUT HOW ARE WE GONNA DO IT ON A PLANE?!" Agent Barber asked.

"Guys I don't mean to intrude but I think the baby is coming like know so we have to do something?!" Toby said.

"Attention all passenger we are about land in Pennsylvania so please sit down and put on your seat belts." Said the airman.  
"Oh thank god." Spencer said as she put her head back.

They finally landed at the airport.

"We have to get her to a hospital now!" Toby said.

Authors Note- I'm sorry had too! Cliffhanger!


	65. Here comes Marion

"Come let's get her to a hospital." said Agent Baber.

They all got off the plane and got into a car and drove to the nearest hospital they finally arrived after a ten minute drive and they ran into the hospital.

"Whoa slow down what seems to be the problem?" Wren asked.

"Wren her water broke on the plane.." Toby told Wren but he was cut off by him.

"Okay let's go then." Wren said.

"Spence you okay?" Toby asked but she gave him a really bad glare.

"No I am not okay Toby there is a baby coming out of me!" Spencer screamed.

" what seems to be the problem why are you back here?" asked one of the OB doctors.

"My Fiance is going to labor." Toby said.

"Okay come with me let's go check on her." the doctor said.

And with that Spencer and Toby followed her.

"Okay let's see how dilated you are.." the doctor said.

"Oh boy I can see the head." the doctor said.

"Okay Spencer what I need from you is to push really hard can you do that for me.." said another doctor.

With that Spencer started to push.

"Very good Spencer you're almost there just keep on pushin give us one big push." the doctors said.

Spencer gave one finally push and the baby came out.

"Why isn't she crying?!" Spencer asked.

But before any of doctors could say anything the baby starting crying.

"Tobes how does she look?" Spencer asked.

"She is beautiful Spence." Toby said.

"Your daughter was early so we will have to keep her here for a couple days her lungs were not all the way deployed so she had a hard time breathy that's why she didn't cry when she first came out." Wren said.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Toby asked.

"Yea she should be." Wren said.

"Can we see her?" Spencer asked.

"Of course I'll be right back?" Wren said.

A few moments later their baby came into the room.

"Here you go sweetheart." Said one of the nurses.

"Thank you." Toby said.

"She is so perfect Toby." Spencer said as she started to cry/

"She has your eyes Tobes.." Spencer said.

"Wow those eyes are so beautiful." Toby said.

"She has your nose too." Spencer said laughing.

"She does but look she has your cheeks." he said.

They sat there for what seems live forever just looking at the little baby in Spinner's arms..

A few moments later one of doctors came in took Marion away from them so that they could put the brealty tube on her so that she could breath better.

"Tobes..she's gonna be okay right?" Spencer asked.

"Of course she is her mom is the strongest person I know." Toby said.

"I don't know if I agree with the strongest person you know." Spencer said.

"You are the way you handle everything that happened in your life you still managed to get to the other side of it." He said.

"I got through all of it because I had you in my corner even when we weren't together you still help me and I don't know how I can ever repay you for that Tobes." She said.

"I love you so much." Toby said.

"I love you too." Spencer said.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep I'll wake you whenever they have news about the baby." Toby said.c

"Okay." She said as she closed her eyes.


	66. Is she okay?

The time Spencer was asleep Toby was with the baby. He went to see her for a few minutes but he couldn't seem to leave her. She was so perfect and everything he ever wanted.

"Are you Toby Cavanaugh?" asked one of the doctors.

"Yes that would be me?" He said.

"Your daughter is doing a lot better she is starting to breath on her own so she will be able to go home tomorrow night." She said.

"Okay thank you so much!" He said.

"You're welcome." She said.

"I better go tell Spencer bye again Thank you!" Toby said.

With that he went back into Spencers room and she was still asleep.

"Spence? Wake up honey." He said.

"Tobes what's wrong is Marion okay?" she asked.

"She's great Spence is doing a lot better and they said that we will be able to take her home tomorrow night." He said.

"Are you serious?!" She said.

"Yea I am." He said.

"That's great Tobes but I just realized something…" She said.

"What spence?" He said.

"What are we gonna tell the girls and caleb where we have been the last couple months?" She asked.

"We will tell them the truth Spence they will understand why couldn't tell them the truth." He said.

"Are you sure that they will understand?" She asked.

"Spence they are you're best friends they will understand why you went into hiding." He said.

"Maybe you are right...we should call them.." Spencer said.

"Okay hold on let me call them." Toby said.

And with that Toby left the room and he called all of the girls. They all agreed and told him that they would be there in an hour.

"Spencer they are on their way here they should be here in an hour." he said.

"Okay wake me up when they get here please?" She said.

"Of course." He said.

With that Spencer went to sleep a hour later the girl finally arrived.

"Spence they are here you can wake up.." She said.

"Hey guys." Spencer said as she woke up.

"Hey? Really Spencer where have you been the last couple of months you too Toby where have you two been?" Emily said.

"We had to go into the witness protection program…" Toby said.

"What why?!" Hanna asked.

"Because of Eric Kahn…." She said.

"What about him what did he do?" She asked.

"Well he got out a few months ago so we had to go to London for a while we just got back tonight and Spencer to went into labor on the plane ride home." Toby said.

"Oh my god! Is the baby okay?" Emily asked.

"She is fine we get to take her home tomorrow night." Spencer said.

"Can we see her?" Hanna asked.

"Of course come one let's go see her." Spencer said.

With that the girls and Toby made they way to see Marion.


	67. Seeing Marion

It them about ten minutes to get to where Marion was.

"Which one is she?" Emily asked.

"Hold let me go get her." Toby said.

Toby went to get Marion and bring her out to see the rest of the girls.

"Here she is." Toby said.

"She is so beautiful." Hanna said.

"She looks like Toby the most wait until you see her eyes.." Spencer said.

"They are so blue like the ocean." He said.

"She has your cheeks Spence." Aria said.

"Yea she does." Toby said.

"How long was the labor?" Hanna asked.

"Not that long when we finally made it here the doctor told us that she already saw her head." Toby said.

"She is early when she first came out she didn't cry I thought that for a moment that we lost her." Spencer said.

"It was a really scary moment for us." Toby said as he took Spencer's hand.

"I just wish we could've been here for it.." Hanna said.

"Me too.." Spencer said.

"So how was London?" Emily asked.

"Well it was okay but we didn't really get to leave the house." Spencer said.

"Why not?" Aria asked.

"Because the Agents didn't want us being seen by anyone.

that knew Eric they said that if someone saw us that he could find out and come hurt us." Toby said.

"Wow that's crazy! Can I see her Toby?" Hanna asked.

"Of course." He said as he gave Hanna Marion.

They spent the next hour talking about Marion and what has happened since Spencer and Toby left.

All the girls decided to leave but Hanna decided to stay back.

"So how are things with you and Caleb?" Spencer asked.

"We are good..but he is has been pretty distance the last couple of weeks." Hanna asked.

"Hmm I wonder why?" Spencer said.

"Yea she is so perfect Spence." Hanna said.

"Yea she is." Spencer said as he looked down at Marion was in her arms.

"So when are you and Toby gonna get married?" She asked.

"We haven't really talked about it too be honest." Spencer said.

"I wonder when Caleb is gonna ask me.." Hanna said.

"Soon hopefully.." Spencer said.

"Yea hopefully telling you Spence if he doesn't soon then I will ask him." Hanna said.

"Why don't you ask him?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know I just don't know how I would.." Hanna said.

"Just tell him what you love him about him and that can't live without him." Spencer said.

"Maybe you're right…" Hanna said.

"But if he says no?" Hanna asked.

"He won't" said a voice behind Hanna.


	68. Caleb and Hanna

"Caleb…" Hanna said.

"You wanna ask me something?" Caleb asked.

"Oh no…"Hanna said.

"The reason I have been so distant the last couple of weeks is because I was trying come up with the best moment to ask you I already have the ring picked out and everything so Hanna Maria Marin will you make me the luckiest guy on the planet and marry me?" Caleb said as he down on one knee.

"YES!" Hanna said.

Caleb put the ring on her finger and he got up and he kissed her.

"Hey little baby is in the room!" Spencer said.

"Ooh sorry Spence." Hanna said.

"You too better go I will see you later Hanna." Spencer said.

"Bye Spence thanks." Hanna said.

"Don't mention it." Spencer said.

With that Caleb and Hanna left the room

"You see that little angel your godmother is gonna get married to her soulmate just like me and your daddy." Spencer said to Marion.

"Spence how is she?" Toby said.

"She is asleep and perfect." She said.

"We should put her to bed and put her in one the outfits we got her." Spencer said.

"Okay I went by the house and got some of her outfits which one?" He asked.

"The pink one about her daddy." Spencer said.

"Okay hold on..come here little angel." Toby said as he picked up Marion.

"Aww she is adorable."Spencer said.

"She is just like her mommy." Toby said.

"I love you Tobes." Spencer said.

"I love you too Spence." Toby said.

"Did you hear about Hanna and Caleb?" She asked.

"No what happened?" Toby asked.

"Caleb asked Hanna to marry him! It was the cutest thing ever but they started making out in front of Marion." Spencer said.

"Cute and Marion isn't allowed to date till she's twenty-five!" Toby said.

"Why Twenty-five?" Spencer said.

"I don't know maybe it should be Thirty?" Toby said.

"Hey! We should allow her to start dating whenever she wants too but not in grade school don't trust grade school boys they are stupid." Spencer said to Marion and Toby.

"Yea maybe at least sixteen I mean that's when we started dating." He said.

"Yea maybe sixteen.." Spencer said.

"Tobes I'm really tired.." Spencer said.

"Okay I'll come back later love you." He said as he went down to kiss her head.

"I love you too." Spencer said.

Spencer went to sleep but Toby stayed in the room and just cuddled with Marion in his arms he eventually fell asleep a few hours later.


	69. First Day with Marion

A few hours later both Toby and Spencer woke up to Marion crying.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Toby said.

"Maybe she is hungry let me see her." Spencer said as she got up.

"Okay." Toby said got up and took Marion over to Spencer and put her into Spencer's arm so that Spencer could feed her.

"See she was just hungry." Spencer said.

"We better get used to this Spence she will be doing this every night for the next two years." Toby said.

"Yea but I don't mind she is too perfect." Spencer said.

"Yea she is..I need to talk to Lorenzo about changing my work schedule so that I can be home during the night and work during the day because I want to be there during the night so you can get some sleep." Toby said.

"Aww thanks Tobes." Spencer said.

"I'd do everything for you Spence I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Spencer said.

"Oh….Hanna asked me something yesterday when she was here.." Spencer said.

"What was that?" He asked.

"She was wondering when we were gonna have the wedding.." She said.

"Soon definitely soon." He said.

"I think we should wait till she is at least six months old." She said.

"Yea we should but don't worry Spence everything on that day will be perfect." He said.

"Yea it will be I'll have the love my of life and my little baby girl right there with me and I can't wait." Spencer said.

"Neither can I that day will be perfect." He said.

"She just pooped Toby can you get me a diaper and a new outfit." Spencer said.

"Yea sure hold on." He said.

With that Toby went to get a new diaper and a new outfit.

"Here." He said.

"Thanks okay come here little one." She said.

"Jeez who knew a baby could smell so bad." He said.

"Toby that's mean she can't help right little girl you can't help it if you poop." Spencer said in a baby voice.

"What was that?" Toby asked.

"My baby voice if you can do it so can I." She said.

"It's cute." He said.

Before Toby or Spencer could say anything else the door opened.

"How is everything going in here?" asked Wren.

"It's great we just got done putting a new outfit on her." Spencer said.

"She had a little accident." Toby said.

"Well I just wanted to tell you guys that you are allowed to go home tonight." Wren said.

"Okay thank you Wren." Spencer said.

"Yep I'll be back in about twenty minutes with the paperwork once everything is filled out you can go home." Wren said.

"Okay Thank you Wren." Spencer said.

"Yep be back soon." He said.

And with that Wren left the room.


	70. Leaving the Hospital with Marion

Twenty minutes later, Wren finally came back into the room.

"Here you are." Wren said.

Toby spent the next thirty minutes filling out the paper.

"Done." Toby said.

"Okay you are free to go I will be back with the wheelchair in a minute." Wren said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

"You hear that Marion we finally get to go home." Spencer said.

"I'm so excited about this Spencer we haven't been back to that house in like forever." Toby said.

"Yea It should be great." Spencer said.

"You okay?" Toby asked.

"What if I'm a terrible mom what if I'm just like my mom was with me when I was younger?" Spencer said.

"Spence look at me you have been a mom for about a day and you are already a great mom she is gonna love you and you will never turn into your mom I promise." Toby said.

"Okay..Thanks Tobes you always know what to say to make me feel better."Spencer said.

"Always Spence I love you so much and I will always be here for you no matter what." He said.

"I love you too." Spencer said.

"Okay you guys can go know you will need to come back in a couple weeks so we can catch on little Marion." Wren said.

"Okay bye Wren." Spencer said.

And with Spencer, Toby. and Marion made there way out of the hospital and got in there car and drove home.

After a twenty minute drive they finally made it back to their home.

"Oh my god it still looks the same.." Spencer said.

"Yea it does." Toby said.

"Come on little angel let's get you inside so you can see your room wait who finished the room when we were gone?" Spencer said.

"Before we left and got our phones were taken away I sent a text to Lorenzo and told him to finish it so when we get back Marion would actually have a bed to sleep in and he also put in a security system with cameras in all of the rooms." Toby said.

"Remind me to throw him a big party."Spencer said.

"Okay I'll tell him when I go back to work in a couple weeks." Toby said.

"How many weeks are you gonna take off?" Spencer said.

"At least six just until we actually get used to be parents." He said.

'Okay let's go inside." Spencer said.

With that they went inside and did a little tour of the house.

"And finally Marion this is your room a very special friend of ours finished it for you." Spencer said.

"But you won't be sleeping in it until you are ready." Toby said.

"Do we have the other bed you made before you left still in our bedroom?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Toby said.

"Okay we should put her to bed." Spencer said.

"Okay." Toby said.

And with that they took Marion into their room and put her in the bed that Toby made for.

"Good night princess sleep good." Toby said.

"Daddy and I love you so much angel." Spencer said as she went down to give her a kiss on her forehead.

Once Marion was finally asleep Toby and Spencer went to bed.

"I love you Spence." Toby said as he put his arm her.

"I love you too Tobes." Spencer said.

Author Note: so a guest asked me who Melissa is married to but to be honest with you I have no idea... If you have any ideas let me know.


	71. First night at home

A few hours later Spencer and Toby were woken up by Marion crying.

"Toby….see what she wants please?" Spencer said in a tired voice.

Without even thinking twice about it Toby got up

"What's wrong sweetheart are you hungry?" Toby asked.

"Bring her to me and I'll feed her." Spencer said as she sat up.

"Here you go." He said.

"Hey little princess are you hungry?" Spencer asked.

"I'll be right back with the bottle." He said.

"Okay I'll go downstairs with you." Spencer said.

And with that they all went down stairs and feed Marion.

"She is like the cutest baby ever when is eating just look at her face!" Spencer said.

"Yea she is pretty cute." Toby said.

"Toby tomorrow or later today I guess we need to take her to my mom and Jason." Spencer said.

"Do you want to take her to see your dad?" Toby asked.

"I'm not ready to see him just yet.." Spencer said.

"Yea same with my mom dad maybe when she is older we can take her to see them." Toby said.

"You wanna hold her Tobes I think she wants her daddy." Spencer said.

"Yea sure give her here." Toby said.

Spencer gave Marion over to Toby.

"Aww she just put her head right on your chest cutest thing ever let me get my phone hold on." Spencer said.

Spencer ran upstairs real quick and got her phone and when she got back downstairs she took a picture of Marion and Toby.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger she is so gonna be daddy's little girl." Spencer said.

"She is..I can already tell okay she asleep again I'll take her back upstairs and we can go back to bed if you want?" Toby said.

"Can you move the crib down here i'm probably going to stay up." Spencer said.

"Of course I'll be back in a few minutes." He said.

A few moments later Toby came back downstairs with the crib.

"Are you gonna stay up Tobes or are still a little tired?" She asked.

"Would you mind if I went back to bed?" He asked.

"No of course not we both need our sleep!" She said.

"Okay then I'm gonna go back to bed Love you."Toby said.

"I love you too." She said.

With that Toby went back upstairs but he took one of baby's monitors just in case Spencer fell asleep while she was downstairs watching tv.


	72. Marion meeting her Grandma

Toby woke up an hour later and he went downstairs and he saw that Spencer was asleep with Marion in her arms.

"Spence.." He said.

"Hmm.."She said.

"Do you wanna go to bed upstairs?" He asked.

"No I'm good I'm gonna go take a shower will you take care of her please?" Spencer said.

"Yea and when you are done we should go see your mom and sister."Toby said.

"Okay I'll be right back." Spencer said.

With that Spencer went upstairs to take a shower about fifteen minutes later Spencer came downstairs.

"You ready Tobes?" She asked.

"Yea lets go." He said.

And with that Spencer,Toby, and Marion made there way to Spencer's mom's house they finally made it after a fifteen minute drive.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We wanted you to meet your granddaughter." Spencer said.

"Can I hold her?" Her mom asked.

"Of course hold on." Spencer said.

"Here you go." Spencer said.

"She is so beautiful she has your cheeks Spence." Melissa said.

"Her eyes are so blue they are just like Toby's." Spencer said

"Victoria what are you doing...Spencer what are you doing here?" Spencer's dad asked.

"I was just showing mom and Melissa little Marion." Spencer said.

"So you finally had her?" Her dad asked.

"Yes a couple days ago." She said.

"Well good luck with that.." Peter said.

"Dad you don't wanna see her?" Spencer asked.

"No I don't…" Peter said.

Spencer just left the room she was to upset to even be around her father if he was gonna be like that.

"Peter what the hell!?" Spencer's mom asked.

"I don't wanna meet her what's so wrong about that?" Peter said.

"She is your granddaughter and Spencer is your daughter why are you acting like this! It isn't fair to Spencer all she wants from you is to love her and be happy for her!" Toby said.

"Well i'm not happy for her she threw away her life when she got pregnant at twenty-five." Peter said.

"She got pregnant at TWENTY-FIVE she is an adult if she wants to start a family then so be it!" Toby said.

"I'm so sorry but Melissa and Miss Hastings I better go thank you for being so respectful and being happy for Spencer feel free to come over to see Marion whenever you want." Toby also said.

With that Toby took Marion away from Melissa and walked out the door and went out to the car and when got out to the car he noticed that Spencer was crying.

"Spence…" Toby said.

"I just don't understand how he could be so rude." Spencer said as more tears started falling from her eyes.

"Spencer look at me.." Toby said.

"What?" Spencer said as looked up to Toby.

"If he treats you like that then he doesn't deserve to have you or Marion in his life." Toby said.

"He doesn't understand the word "Love" if he did when walked into those doors he would've been just like Melissa and her mom were." Toby also said.

"You're right I love you." Spencer sad.

"I love you too and I love you too Marion." Toby said.

"Let's get out of here" Spencer said.

"Right away." Toby said.

And with that Spencer and Toby drove back home.

"Did you ever think that we would be here right now after everything we went though?" Spencer asked.

"No I didn't but I'm glad I am here with you." He said.


	73. Wedding Day Part 1

(Skipping ahead a few months)

The next few months went by really quickly Spencer and Toby loved being parents. Their lives were pretty boring but a few weeks after Spencer had Marion her father became really ill and whenever Spencer went to try to say her goodbyes he wouldn't allow her in the room. His reason behind it was because Spencer was dead to him. He couldn't even look at Spencer without saying something rude about her or the baby and a few weeks later he passed away. When his funeral finally arrived Spencer didn't even bother going and Toby understood why she didn't go. She was so hurt that her father would say that to her. But Spencer didn't care she was happy she was a mom to the most perfect girl on the planet.

They loved Marion so much they couldn't imagine their lives without her everything was so perfect they couldn't wait till the day that they got married.

Their wedding day finally arrived Spencer and Toby were so happy.

"Spencer you look so beautiful Toby is one lucky guy." Hanna said.

'Thanks Hanna and congrats on the pregnancy." Spencer said.

"You're welcome and thanks we are so excited but to be honest with you I think i'm more happy about it then Caleb is." Hanna said.

"Just give him some time to get used to it didn't you just tell him last night?" Spencer said.

"Yea maybe you're right." Hanna said.

"Have you picked out any names yet?" Spencer asked.

"Yea for a girl Mia and for a boy James." Hanna said.

"Those names are so cute I love them." Spencer said.

"Speaking of baby's have you and Toby talked about having more kids?" Hanna asked.

"Yea we have and when Marion is about two we are gonna start trying again I want the kids close in age." Spencer said.

"How many kids?" Hann asked,

"At least two more I want a boy so if we have a boy next then we are done but if it's a girl then we are gonna try again." Spencer said.

"Spence it's time." Aira said as she entered the room.

"Okay." Spencer said,

"Are you sure you wanna marry him I can always go get Wren if you want?" Alison said.

"I'm sure and plus Melissa would kill me!" Spencer said.

"So they are really trying again?" Hanna asked.

"Yea Melissa said this time it just seems right." Spencer said.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Melissa asked as she entered the room.

"Spencer you look so beautiful you look like an angel." Her mom said.

"Thanks mom and is Marion ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yea she is your cousin Lilly is gonna move her down the aisle." Her mom said.

"Okay then let's do this." Spencer said.

With that Spencer went on her way to the where they were getting married at.

"Spence.. You look amazing." Jason said.

"Thanks Jason you don't look to bad yourself." Spencer said.

"I'm sorry that he couldn't be here today.." Jason said.

"I just wish that he was kind to me before he left…" Spencer said.

"He missed out on knowing someone perfect and loving." Jason said.

"Yea but what do I say to Marion when she asked what happened to her granddad and why there are no pictures of them together?" Spencer asked.

"You tell her the truth she will understand one day." Jason said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

They finally arrived at the area.

Emily went first with Officer Henderson

Next came Alison with Lorenzo.

Hanna came next with Caleb

And then finally Aria.

After all of them were in there spaces.

"Please Rise." said Pastor Ted.


	74. Wedding Day Part 2

Spencer started walking down the aisle.

After Jason gave her away Toby and Spencer took hands.

"I believe that you too wrote your own Vows am I right?" Pastor Ted asked.

They both nodded their heads.

"Okay Toby I believe you asked to go first." Pastor ted said

"Yea I did." Toby said.

"Then begin." He said.

"Spencer, I remember the first day we meant like it was just yesterday you showed up at my house to tutor me in french and it was first time I actually got to know the real you. You were just like me misunderstood I saw the real you. You are the a freak when it comes to school but when it comes to the people you will do everything for them and you are the best mom ever and I will love you forever." Toby said.

"Spencer?" Pastor Ted.

"Toby, Like I said on my prom night, You inspire me everyday to be a better person, you always put other people before yourself, but that isn't what I love about you the most it's that you have love me no matter what when I was going through my drug problems a few years ago you were there for me and one of the reasons that I decided to go to rehab I love you so much and I will love you forever and our little Marion has the best father in the whole world." Spencer said.

"Okay Toby I need you to repeat this after me "I Toby take you Spencer." Pastor Ted said.

" I Toby take you Spencer." Toby said.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." Pastor ted said.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." Toby said.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Pastor ted said.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Toby said.

"Okay Spencer your turn "I Spencer take you Toby." He said.

"I Spencer take you Toby." Spencer said.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband." He said.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband. She said.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Pastor ted said

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Spencer said.

"You may now kiss the bride." he said.

And with that Spencer and Toby kissed another.

"I present to you Mr and Mrs. Toby and Spencer Cavanaugh." He said.

THE END! Thank you much for reading 3 may write another story not sure yet…..


End file.
